Love is Power
by xxz0eyxx
Summary: There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage-fighter but when she saves Binka she becomes her guardian. When things go wrong Mushrambo has a change of heart and joins them on their quest to Shinzo.
1. Meeting Binka

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter One

Zoey picked up the fourth and final lion enterran card and handed them to Binka as she came out from her hiding place in the bushes.

"Thanks, Zoey. That fight was a close one." She said.

"It wasn't. I can always handle enterran's who will stop us from finding Shinzo. You know that and you have for the past three days, Binka." Zoey snapped.

"OK, but can we stop at the next clearing? You look exhausted and I'm hungry." Binka smiled as she climbed into her turtle car.

"Yeah." Zoey replied.

Binka was one of the last remaining humans on Enterra. She was quite short and young...about 12 years old. She had light brown hair tied up in a bun with a red ribbon, a slight tan coloured her skin. She wore a pale pink tank top, baggy blue trousers and brown trainers were on her feet.

Not many people knew what Zoey looked like. But those who did knew she had dark blonde hair that fell in waves to her hips and two lighter blonde streaks at the front which framed her slim face. Her skin was ghostly pale, and her eyes were a deep, electric purple framed with heavy black eyelashes. Her lips were pale pink and looked irresistibly kissable to men. She had an elegant but toned body. She wore black fitted trousers, a purple low-cut top and black knee-high boots. Hung around her neck was a thin silver chain with an elegant silver lightning bolt charm – signifying that she was the lightning witch – the most wanted enterran next to Mushrambo, and people wanted to use her powers for war. Over the top of her outfit, Zoey wore a black hooded cloak, which was long-sleeved and reached her knees, it was tied tightly around her tiny waist by a thin black cord. She always kept her hood up, even Binka hadn't seen her face.

Once they had been travelling for about an hour, Binka and her guardian – Zoey – stopped in a clearing so they could finally rest.

"You need to eat now, Binka. There is some food in the boot of your car. I'll go and see if we are safe to stop here. Shout if something is wrong." Zoey commanded before standing up and leaving to scout the area.

"OK, be careful, Zoey." Binka said before going to the boot of the car to get some food.

Once Binka finished eating, she sat down waiting for Zoey's return.

**Zoey's POV**

I was thinking about the day I met Binka...

[Flashback]

_"She's defeated our current champion!" The announcer of the cage fighting arena yelled into the microphone._

_Zoey leant against the side of the cage before sliding down and sitting on the floor. She pulled at the bracelets on her wrists that prevented her form using her powers. "You get those off when you're free!" The man behind the spat, as he reached through the bars and slapped her hard across the face. "Toughen yourself up, Whore, your fighting a powerful criminal now! You better not loose - I've put a lot of money on you!" He put his hands through the bars and shoved her so she fell back into the fighting ring. She stood up and she spat blood at the man on the other side of the cage and fly kicked the bars. They shook and the man moved backwards. "Just wait. You're coming home with me at the end of the match anyway so-"_

_He was cut off by the announcer "-Next up to face the winner is...Mushrambo!" Zoey's heart stopped for a moment as a man with a muscular and toned, samurai build walked into the arena. He had hair the colour of violets and his eyes were crimson, a black shirt and trousers and a lilac cape. On top of his black clothes he wore red armour with gold outlines on his chest and hips the same red and gold armour as shoulder pads and knee high boots. The armour on his hips was also a belt with a samurai sword hilt and sheath, but naturally, the people in charge had removed his sword as they had also done with Zoey's lightning bolt dagger. 'Shit, I'm going to die' she thought. Mushrambo entered the ring - he looked at the breathless person stood in front of him. He looked at the piece of long dark blonde hair escaping the hood and finish at their hips, he saw the tiny waist and he saw small pale hands - he knew his competitor was female. She looked as though she's been fighting non-stop and was about to collapse. But that was until the announcer said "Fight!"_

_"For fuck sake" Zoey groaned under her breath. Mushrambo heard her and raised one violet eyebrow. She stood there waiting for him to make the first move. He didn't. He was waiting for her to fight him. He didn't want to fight a girl. It didn't seem right, especially as he was the most powerful enterran next to someone he had never met – named Zoey – and was planning to destroy the cage fighting arena, once he was out of there._

_"Oi, Whore! Make a move, don't stand there like a wimp just because you're tired! Win this fight so I can get my money!" The man who pushed her shouted._

_Mushrambo saw her shake with anger, and he readied himself for her to attack him. She spun around, ran towards the cage the man was behind and kicked it with such force it blew right off the hinges and right into the audience. She ran and picked up the side of the cage. Threw it at the other side of the audience. A few whistles were heard as she jumped on top of the guy who shouted at her and punched him in the face. A loud crack was heard as his nose broke at her first punch. She didn't care as she carried on punching him. Mushrambo leant against the side of the cage and watched, amused by the scene. 'She's tough and I can sense she is powerful...very powerful...I'm glad I'm not him right now...' _

_"Fucking whore!" He shouted as he flipped her over. He was now on top of her, slapping her hard before he held her arms above her head. You're dead!" He was about to collide his fist into her face. Zoey was waiting for the impact...but it never came. She opened her eyes to see that his fist was being held inches away from her face by his wrist...She looked at the guy who'd saved her...Mushrambo?_

_"Didn't anyone tell you? Don't hit girls" He commanded before picking him up effortlessly - as though the man weighed nothing - before throwing him into the wall - knocking him out. Mushrambo held out his hand towards Zoey. She flinched and backed away thinking he was going to hit her before standing up and running away._

_Zoey ran into the woods. She ran for about an hour before hearing someone scream for help. It sounded like a girl. She ran towards the voice. There was a young girl tied to a tree, lizard enterran's were around her laughing at her struggle to get free. Zoey snapped. She pulled a dagger out from her left knee-high boot. She ran at the three lizards and destroyed them all before freeing the girl._

_"Are you okay?" Zoey asked. She knew she was human straight away because of the girls eyes. She didn't seem threatened at all, this girl wasn't a monster._

_"Thank you so much! My name is Binka." The young girl said._

_"Zoey. Where are you going?" Zoey asked noticing the bag by the girls feet._

_"Shinzo." Binka said._

_"Well, Binka. Would you like me to go with you? Loads of Enterran's would kill you because you're human. I can protect you." Zoey said, slotting the lightning bolt shaped, silver dagger back into her boot._

_"Would you! I would really like that." Binka said, with tears in her eyes._

_"Yeah."_

[End Flashback]

"Zoey!" I was pulled from my thoughts by a piercing scream. It was Binka. I ran back to where I had left Binka. Two guys were trying to force ropes onto her hands. They were transporters. The first one was well built, pale skin, dark menacing eyes, and dark short hair with a side fringe, a dark shirt, black trousers and black trainers. The other guy...was Mushrambo.


	2. Captured and Released

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Two

Zoey saw Mushrambo trying to tie the rope around Binka. She fly kicked him into the tree and was grabbed behind by the dark guy. She struggled against his strong grip, trying to break free. Mushrambo went back towards Binka.

"Forget about the human! Tie this one up before she escapes!" He shouted to Mushrambo. Mushrambo stopped tying Binka up and started tying up Zoey's hands.

"Zoey!" Binka screamed.

"Binka, run! Forget about me! Keep travelling like you would if I left once I saved you! If I get free I'll find you!" She shouted back. "Run!" She said aggressively, once she saw Binka coming to help her. Binka jumped into the turtle car and sped off into the distance, away from them. Once she was out of sight, Zoey stopped struggling against the man's grip and let Mushrambo tie her up. Once he did, he stepped back and looked over Zoey's body, for any weapons. The other guy wasn't so nervous about touching her; he threw her on the floor and felt around for anything. His hands lingered on her waist. "Don't fucking touch me!" Zoey warned him, before kicking him in the stomach. The light hit the silver of the dagger, and Zoey hoped no one noticed.

"Found it" Mushrambo said, he held her foot and pulled the dagger out her boot.

"Give it back" Zoey said emotionlessly. She was glad that her hood hadn't fallen off, she didn't like men seeing her and thinking how weak she looked to them. They seemed to already think they were superior to women, and Zoey despised them for it. Not just that. She had a very traumatic past.

"I'll give something else to you" The dark haired guy said, his eyes were full of lust. Zoey was disgusted.

"Try anything and I swear you won't see the light of day again." Zoey stood up. Mushrambo stood behind her ready incase she was going to lash out.

"Gabriel shut up." Mushrambo said sounding annoyed like Gabriel always plays around with the girls they transport.

"Zoey you're being taken to Lanancuras. I can sense the power in you which he desires to be freed." Mushrambo explained.

"Then if you survive...Well...I'll think about what I'm going to do with you." Gabriel said. The lust was still in his eyes.

Mushrambo tied another rope round the one that tied Zoey's hands together, and like a leash, tied the other end around his own wrist. 'Running's out of the question' Zoey thought. Mushrambo looked at her as if he read her mind. She tested it 'I know your a telepath' she thought, looking at him. He nodded, turned, then started walking, pulling her along behind him. Gabriel walked beside Zoey and every now and again he would look at her and do something to catch her attention. Flirting. It was obvious...he was a sex addict. She was getting pissed off, she had a temper like her little brother...she hadn't seen him since he ran away from home. Leaving her with...

"Stop pissing me off!" Zoey had had enough of Gabriel. She went to throw a double punch at his head because her hands were tied together; they got two inches from his face and then stopped. She forgot she was tied to Mushrambo. Gabriel slapped her round the face, knocking her hood off.

"Fuck man! We got HER! This is great! Lanancuras will be freed for sure!" He said excitedly to Mushrambo, who looked as shocked to see 1) how gorgeous Zoey was and 2) besides himself they had captured the most wanted and powerful criminal known on Enterra! Zoey was also shocked that they now knew who she was as she her burning cheek with her hand.

**Mushrambo's POV**

I need to restrain Gabriel if he get's too much. He does this to all the other girls, but he went too far last time. He raped the last girl because she was beautiful, but she was nothing compared to Zoey. Gabriel is a sex addict. He likes to wind the girls up then take them for a walk...I didn't really care about them but something's different about Zoey. I feel as though I'm drawn to her. He's got the lust look in his eye when Zoey spoke for the first time.

"Gabriel, don't hit her." I managed to say. I looked away, realising I had been looking at Zoey for a long time.

"She can handle herself, Mushrambo. Besides..." he looked at her like she was something to eat "...she...give me the rope." He said pulling it, I was staring at her not realising he'd untied it from my wrist. "Hey, be back in a bit." He said winking and walking off dragging her along behind him.

"No." I said angrily. He stopped and turned around. He gave me a look that clearly said 'you're jealous but tough shit' then he turned around again and carried on pulling her towards the trees. I threw Zoey's dagger at him. He fell to the floor groaning in pain and anger as it stabbed him at the back of the knee cap. He pulled it out and threw it back. Too slow for me, I saw it coming and dodged it in record time. While this was going on Zoey was trying to pull the rope from Gabriel. He gave one strong pull and she was on the floor next to him. Ignoring the pain in his leg he got on top of her. She was punching him with both her hands. I ran over picked Gabriel up and threw him into the trees. Zoey got up off the floor picked up the rope and ran - not as fast as me - but way faster than the average person. 'Lightning' I thought. She pulled her dagger out from the tree and cut the rope. I felt something coming towards me so I moved my head slightly to feel air rush past my cheek.

"Mushrambo, stop her before she -" Gabriel didn't finish his sentence as Zoey's dagger stabbed him. Right. Between. The. Eyes. Now I have an idea why someone so small - well I say small, she's only two inches shorter than I am - can be one of the most wanted people on Enterra. I knew she was still behind me, I could sense her powers, but I didn't know what they were...Gabriel's body glittered and disappeared - being replaced by a card.

I turned around as Zoey's musical, confident voice broke the silence and was slightly disappointed that she had pulled her hood on. "We didn't finish what we were supposed to start in the cage fight." I raised my eyebrows at her and smirked.

"I don't fight girls" I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "But you abduct them with a sex addict who rapes them, and then use their powers to free some overgrown cockroach trapped inside a meteor."

"Getting my name cleared is my only priority. I do nothing else. You have been the only girl we've found who would have enough power to free Lanancuras and stay alive during the process."

"What makes you think I have powers? I could just be a combat fighter."

"I can sense it. How do you know Lanancuras is inside a meteor rock? Unless you g-" I cut myself short, realising the answer before I asked the question. She got hit by the other half of the meteor rock that hit me.

**Binka's POV**

I shouldn't have left Zoey. Sure she can handle herself but Mushrambo was one of the captors. Zoey was fast and fairly strong but he was way stronger and could be faster. She will get away! She has too...

**Normal POV**

"You have some choices to make, Mushrambo" Zoey said, picking up Gabriel's card and pocketing it and then picking up her dagger and wiping it. "Fight me or let me go. Whichever you choose I'll be leaving anyway." She said then she looked down at her hands, Mushrambo followed her gaze stopping at her chest and then her waist before reaching her hands to notice she was still wearing the 'bracelets' that prevented her from using her powers. 'She isn't strong enough to get them off...' he thought. He looked down at his own hands. He wasn't wearing any, he had been strong enough to get them off. She put one hand around the edge of the 'bracelet' on her left wrist. A snap was heard but she then stopped and whimpered quietly, Mushrambo walked towrds her. She stood her ground and held her dagger at arms length pointing towards him. He stopped once the tip of it touched his red armour. He held out his hand.

"Let me see." He said. A noise was heard in the bushes. Zoey turned and instinctivley moved the dagger pointing it to the way the noise was heard. A rat scurried out from the bush. Mushrambo took his chance and knocked the dagger out from her hand, and grabbed her arm as she turned around to face him. A fist was heading towards him and he caught it. Their faces were inches apart. Zoey stopped struggling and looked down. She looked back up and smiled at him. Mushrambo had forgotten that she could still use her feet. He had no time to react, as she kicked him hard. He groaned and fell to the floor - pulling her with him - but he still kept a firm grip on her arms.

"I only...wanted...to do this..." He said with his teeth gritted. She had - after all - just kicked him where it hurts. He let go of one of her arms. He crushed the 'bracelet' on her left arm, it fell to the floor in pieces. He could sense more power from her now, he then broke the other one off. Her power swarmed around him...Electricity...Weather...Thunder and Lightning! Mushrambo found the source of the snap he had heard when she was trying to crush off the bracelet herself. He moved both his hands to her right one and cracked her thumb back into place. She whimpered again. But then stood up and stepped back a few paces.

"I'm...sorry." She said emotionlessly, he could tell she found it hard to apologise. It was like she didn't do it very often. She picked up her dagger, slotted it away in her boot and began to walk off.

"Wait!" He shouted after her, she stopped and he stood up.

Binka hadn't travelled very far. She stopped and felt guilty for leaving Zoey. She turned around and drove back as fast as the car would go 'Please, please, please! Be there and be safe!' She thought.

"What?" She asked emotionlessly. Mushrambo was about to reply when there was another rustle in the bushes, instinctively, she pulled out her dagger and faced the bush as Mushrambo drew his samurai sword.

'If this is another rat! I swear-' Zoey stopped thinking when the figure appeared out of the bushes "Binka!"


	3. Gyasa and Jackson

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Three

"Binka!" Zoey sounded shocked. "I thought I told you to run!" Zoey's arms stayed by her sides as Binka hugged her. Zoey wasn't really the loving type...she was cold and it was the way she was brought up to be.

"I know but I felt guilty about leaving you with them...speaking of...where are they?" She turned around and stopped dead as Mushrambo still had his sword drawn and was standing a couple of metres away from them. "Zoey-"

"-I'm not going to hurt you, Binka." Mushrambo cut her off, and slid his sword back into its sheath with a click.

"I don't trust you." Zoey replied glaring at him.

"Don't then. But if I really wanted to kill the human, don't you think I would have done it already?" He replied smirking.

"He has a point, Zoey. Besides, if he was going to try and kill me...don't you think he would have attacked you? To get you out of the way?" Binka asked Zoey, her eyes sparkling. 'He could help us find Shinzo' she thought.

"Hn. Well-"

"-Mushrambo, will you travel with us?"

"What!" Zoey shouted, staring at Binka in disbelief.

"Where might you be travelling too?" He asked, amused by Zoey's sudden outburst.

"Shinzo, I figured, as you're not trying to fight us...why not fight with us?"

"Well, I did try to abduct you. I guess I'm in your debt." He replied.

"No." Zoey said emotionlessly.

"Why not? He can protect me-"

"-Fine! I could protect you myself, but obviously I'm not powerful enough for you." She walked straight up to Mushrambo. "If you hurt her or even think about hurting her. You'll wish you did fight girls. Got it?"

"Hn." He replied.

They were travelling for about an hour.

"Stop!" Zoey said alarmingly. Binka and Mushrambo turned to see Zoey a few paces back from them, clutching her temples.

"What is it?" Binka asked worriedly.

"Stay here!" Zoey commanded before moving at lightning speed through the trees.

"What's wrong?" Binka shouted, worried for her friends safety.

**Binka's POV**

"You seem really attached to your Guardian. I can tell by your tone of voice." Mushrambo said to me.

"Zoey's like a sister to me. Ever since she saved me from lizard enterrans, she said she'd stay and protect me." I replied. I was still staring at the place where Zoey was once standing. "She's cold most of the time, she never reveals who she is and everytime I ask her about her past, she changes the subject and moves away."

"Maybe, she's too ashamed to talk about it. Here she comes." Zoey walked back towards us, here cape was pulled further over her eyes, her finger tips were bruised and bloody. She walked straight past us and she was breathing heavily.

"Come on then." She said angrily, her voice was starting to break. I looked at Mushrambo; he looked at me but only for a second before turning back to Zoey and walking off too. I got in my car and followed.

When we came to the next clearing Zoey asked me "Binka, are you tired?"

"Yes, but we can keep going on for a while. I don't mind." I replied truthfully.

"Are you sure? We might not get to another clearing for a few more miles." She stated emotionlessly. To be honest she sounded exhausted. She never admits when she's tired. To proud I guess.

"Ok then. Umm...Zoey?" She turned to look at me "What...did you do to your hands?"

"Huh? Wha-Oh..." She stood up and walked away. She pressed a button on my car, turning off the ignition. "Tree." I looked to Mushrambo; he was staring at Zoey intently. Almost as though he didn't believe her. He smirked, walked over to a tree and jumped onto the branch before sitting on it with his legs hanging and leaning against the trunk.

**Mushrambo's POV**

I tried looking into Zoey's mind. She obviously lied to Binka about how she got those bruises. Where did she go? Why was she clutching her head? 'Stay the fuck out of my head!' She thought to me...I received a painful shock aswell. Where did that come from? Oh, shit, yeah...Lightning.

When Binka was asleep I jumped down from the tree and made my way over to where Zoey was sat. I grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Binka. Once we were out of sight, I pushed her against a tree. She groaned and went to kick me again, I grabbed her thigh and held it there. Before she could throw a punch at me I held both her wrists against my chest.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She spat.

"Do you know how hurt Binka is when you lie to her?" I said, ignoring what she said.

"I...There are some things I don't want to talk about. Some things are better left unsaid." She tried pulling her hands away from my grasp and during her effort her hood fell off. Once again I was shocked by her beauty. Wait...I have a reputation to up hold...I can't be thinking about her...well...mayb-no!

She looked down, hiding her face. I let go of her hands and tilted her face up by her chin to look at me. Our eyes met, her's were full of sadness, hurt, pain, anger and coldness. I couldn't look away from them.

It wasn't until she said "please don't..." that I realised out lips were inches away from each other.

I let go of her thigh and moved back a bit "Sorry. I-"

"-It's ok...it happens...I have this power that makes me stand out from others...it draws them to me...it's why I wear a cape" She pulled the hood on again "it hides who I am and if someone looks into my eyes for too long...I...something happens to them..." She went to walk away and I put my arm in front of her, she stopped. It started to gently rain. A single tear slid down her face she wiped it away quickly.

"You're not just the lightning witch are you?" I accused.

"No...I'm an ex-cage fighter, clairvoyant, Bounty!" She said.

I wasn't sure how to reply to that but before I could a piercing scream echoed through my ears. Zoey tensed and faster than I'd seen her move she was gone. I followed, just in time to see Zoey fuming at a Reptile Enterran trying to take Binka.

**Zoey's POV**

I was fuming. The reptile turned around with Binka in his clutches. Before smirking and saying "Acid Marsh. I want to fight you Zoey. If I win, I get your card. If you win, you get your human friend back. Well! Mushrambo, I'm going to enjoy your battle." I ran at him. Aiming my punch straight for his face. He disappeared and I hit the tree behind with such force, it snapped in half, ripping the three behind it down from the roots. I ran after the enterran, he made a sharp turn and if Mushrambo hadn't grabbed me round the waist, I sure as hell would half ending up at the bottom of the fifty meter drop, sprawled on the rocks with the clashing waves of acid water.

"Let's make our way to the acid marsh, Zoey. Save your energy, he will be difficult to fight, I've heard of him from around places." Mushrambo said calmly.

"Who is he?" I insisted.

He let me go and we started running towards the acid marsh. It was a good mile away. He turned to me and said "Gyasa."


	4. Meeting Mushra

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Four

Zoey and Mushrambo made it to the marsh. Gyasa was standing on top of a mushroom shaped rock in the middle of the acid lake.

"Glad you made it in time. The shows about to begin."

"Where's Binka!" Zoey yelled, shaking with anger.

"Right here." Gyasa smirked. Mushrambo's eyes widened as Gyasa held the unconscious girl by her hair at arms length, over the acid lake. Three yellow snakes grew out from his hair and coiled around Binka. They sunk their teeth into her neck, arm and thigh. She slowly turned to stone.

"Release her at once!" Mushrambo commanded.

"As you wish." Gyasa replied. He released his grip on the girl as her stone figure plunged into the acid lake. The snakes shrunk and once again became Gyasa's hair.

Zoey jumped onto a higher ledge of rock and the end of it was like a pier, leaning over the acid lapping at the bottom of it. "Fuck you, reptile!" Zoey was so pissed off, she untied the cord around her waist, took off her hood and then the rest of her cloak. Mushrambo and Gyasa were both amazed by how toned and slim her body was. Her clothes hugged her curves in all the right places. 'Wow' Mushrambo thought, he snapped out of his fantasy before his mind had time to wonder. Zoey ran to the end of the pier and jumped she pulled her dagger out of her boot and held it above her head, ready for the tip to connect with Gyasa's chest. She didn't reach him. Out of nowhere, Mushrambo saw a blue blur collide with Zoey sending her shooting into the trees. The blur going with her. Gyasa was still stood there; wait...Mushrambo could sense that this Gyasa, this reptile in front of him...was not the real Gyasa.

"Who are you?" Mushrambo demanded, drawing his samurai sword.

[Flashback]

_"Well! Mushrambo, I'm going to enjoy your battle"_

[End Flashback]

'Gyasa did say I was going to be battling...but he didn't say with him...' Mushrambo thought.

"I am Jackson. Gyasa's identical twin brother. I'm going to enjoy our battle, Mushrambo. I have been waiting for this day to come!" Jackson lunged for Mushrambo, flying across the acid as he did so. Mushrambo vanished. Jackson's fist was impaled into the ground. He let out a roar as he looked around and Mushrambo was gone.

**Zoey's POV**

I collided with at least seven trees with Gyasa's hand round my throat, before my back hit the eighth one and we slid to the ground. Gasping for breath, I kicked Gyasa hard sending him out of the trees, tearing down several in the process 'man, talk about deforestation' I thought. I rubbed my throat as I stood up and ran to the edge of the acid marsh. Gyasa was the other side of the lake throwing fast punches at Mushrambo. He was missing them all as Mushrambo moved his head out of the way quickly. Someone hauled me up from behind by my neck and jumped onto another mushroom rock in the middle of the acid marsh.

"Hey Mushrambo!" He shouted. It was Gyasa...but then who was fighting Mushrambo? Then it hit me...Jackson? "Now you have to save your girlfriend too!" He laughed as three snakes bit me. One on the arm, one on my shin and one on my thigh. I was slowly starting to turn into stone - just like Binka!

"Not as easy as you think, snake brains." I spat emotionlessly. The stone cracked and the snakes dissolved into the air. Gyasa threw me into the lake anyway. I was just about to hit the water when a pair of arms caught me. I looked up and a pair of crimson orbs met my purple ones. "Nice catch." I said, breaking the eye contact before he got hurt.

"I guess that means 'thanks'?" He smirked. We landed the other side of the lake from Jackson. Gyasa jumped down and landed next to him. Mushrambo put me down.

"To save your human friend, you have to destroy whoever turned her to stone. The fact is whichever one of us did it, you won't be strong enough to defeat." Jackson explained. It was then; I noticed Jackson had darker yellow hair to Gyasa. It was Jackson who turned Binka to stone. Gyasa collided with me when I jumped. Jackson hadn't moved from the rock...

Mushrambo looked at me and nodded "look, I know you just saved my life, Mushrambo. But could you please, stay out of my head otherwise I will zap you again." He raised a brow at me and then smirked.

**Binka's POV**

I was lying at the bottom of the acid lake. I was replaying what Gyasa had said to me while carrying me to the acid marsh.

[Flashback]

_"Your guardians aren't going to be able to save you, human. I and my brother are too strong. Too powerful for them. They might have been hit by the two halves of the meteor rocks but we were bitten by the God's of the most deadly snakes. They are no match for us!"_

_'If they were both hit by the same meteor rock doesn't that mean they have a connection or something? What were the two stories I heard? Both different endings, sworn enemies? Soul mates.' It was then I felt a heavy blunt pain at the back of my neck, knocking me unconscious._

[End Flashback]

Binka was pulled out of her flashback as a silver dagger, shaped like a lightning bolt hit the rocky acid lake bed. 'That looks familiar...it's Zoey's! I wonder what's going on up there...'

**Unknown POV**

A boy about 18 - a year younger than Zoey and Mushrambo in human years - who had lavender hair, red armour covering his whole body and feet, a red phoenix shaped helmet and a gold spear. Was sat on a tree branch, legs dangling both side of it and his back resting against the trunk, looked up at the darkening sky watching the stars start appearing. Suddenly a single bolt of powerful dark purple lightning made the ground shake. He fell out of the tree and landed on his feet 'Zoey!' He thought, before sprinting to wherever the purple lightning was coming from.

**Mushrambo's POV**

The ground began to shake. I looked over at Zoey. Her eyes were glazed over - pure white - and her arms were outstretched towards Gyasa and Jackson. A single bolt of powerful dark purple lightning struck Gyasa. He let out a roar of pain and anger. Before being flown into a tree and landing on the floor. He got up and walked more into the trees so he was now unseen. A blast was heard from where Gyasa had disappeared too. Jackson looked angry. Zoey's eyes unglazed and she blinked a couple of times before swaying on her feet. I slipped my hand under her elbow for support. When she was steady I removed me arm. If it takes this much energy from doing that small attack then what are huge attacks going to do to her? I asked myself.

"Mushra!" Zoey sounded shocked. I pulled myself out from my thoughts to see who she was talking too.

"It's good to see you, sis." Replied the red phoenix.


	5. Merging Reptiles

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Five

"So the family's back together. How sweet. Not for long though." Zoey turned when Jackson spoke.

"Fuck off snake shit, or you'll end up like your brother." She spat. Mushrambo and Mushra chuckled at her outburst. Mushrambo drew his sword and sliced Jackson across the chest, before doing a final stab through his gut. He slid his sword back into its sheath. Mushra kicked Jackson into the acid water with a splash.

When they both turned round, Zoey was gone. Another splash was heard.

"Did she just jump into the acid water?" Mushrambo didn't have to wait for a reply from Mushra, he knew she had. "Is she crazy? She's going to die!"

"Zoey's stronger than you think Mushrambo. She won't die...although; I think she could become a lot weaker." Mushra stated. 'Prove me right, Zoey. I need to speak with you.' He thought.

**Zoey's POV**

Where is she? Where is she? Where! Oh...my dagger...when did that get there? I picked up my dagger. I couldn't sense Binka anywhere...come to think of it...I didn't sense Jackson either...Oh no! The acid's...anger surged through me...I swam to the surface and crawled out of the water onto the edge. Mushra ran over to me followed by Mushrambo. Mushra passed my cloak which I put on. I ringed out my hair and screamed.

"What is it?" Mushra and Mushrambo drew their weapons and looked around.

"My hair's changed colour!" I screamed. I stared at my hair, where it was once dark blonde...it was now platinum blonde - not the kind which hurts your eyes to look at, but not white - it looked nice actually...I looked up. There were staring at me like they were saying 'is-that-all-you-scared-the-crap-out-of-me'.

"What?" I asked.

"You're worried about your hair, when Binka could be at the bottom of that lake!" Mushrambo said, angrily.

"Who's Binka?" Mushra asked.

"Tell you everything later." I spat at him. I turned to Mushrambo. "Binka wasn't there...neither was Jackson. Where can she be?" I was getting quite hysterical.

"What's that attached to your foot, Zoey?" Mushra asked, reaching out.

I screamed and kicked the cocoon of clear slime off me. It landed by his feet. "It looks like a cocoon." Mushrambo picked it up. "It's Jackson's shape-"

"-There's Binka!" I said, pointing to a ledge on top of the mountain. "How'd she get there...unless...Gyasa and Jackson are alive still!" I ran towards the mountain, leaving Mushra in my dust as he followed behind.

**Mushrambo's POV**

I watched Zoey run off to save Binka from the mountain's ledge. Mushra followed...in her dust. I ran off to where Gyasa had disappeared in the trees taking the slime cocoon with me. I leap over the acid lake, and ran into the trees. I stopped in a grassy clearing surrounded by trees. I looked around before looking up and fixing my eyes on another slimy cocoon. I compared the two of them. They were the same...the shed their skin. I let out a low growl after realising Gyasa and Jackson were still alive.

**Zoey's POV**

I made it too the mountain way before Mushra. Looking down I saw Binka - still cast in stone - on a ledge. A few meters below where I stood. I jumped onto the ledge next to her just as Mushra reached me.

"I'm passing her up, Mushra!" I said, I picked Binka up and, despite her being a short human, she was really heavy that I nearly dropped her. "Fuuuck" I stuttered. I managed to pass her to Mushra who lay her down on the floor. Our hands were inches apart so he could pull me up when...BOOM...some big explosion shook the ground. I was standing on the very edge of the rock I was standing on; I fell backwards and toppled into the rock beneath. I was crashing into most of the rocks on my way down, rolling as I went. "Shit!" I shouted as I came to a drop and at the bottom of them there were sharp rocks. The familiar strong arms caught me bridal style as I was about to hit the rocks. It was Mushrambo...again.

"That was a good catch." He said, smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself." I replied, crossing my arms. "You can put me down now." We had landed next to Mushra and Binka's statue and he was just holding me looking around.

"So...why is your friend stone?" Mushra asked.

"Either Gyasa or Jackson's snakes bit her turning her to stone." He looked blank as if everything I said went over his head. "Because she's human and he wanted a fight." I answered his puzzled expression. Mushra gave Mushrambo a look and then my feet touched the ground - he had still been holding me.

**Mushrambo's POV**

Zoey clutched her temples and walked away from me and Mushra, we turned to look at her. 'This again? What's happening' I thought.

[Flashback]

_"Stop!" Zoey said alarmingly. Me and Binka turned to see Zoey a few paces back from us, clutching her temples._

_"What is it?" Binka asked worriedly._

_"Stay here!" Zoey commanded before moving at lightning speed through the trees._

[End Flashback]

Me and Mushra stood and watched Zoey. Before she could walk any further she collapsed on the floor. She was on her knees, she was looking down, towards the floor and her hands were hands were face-down on the floor supporting her. She started shivering slightly and her finger tips were digging into the cold, hard ground until blood drew out of them.

[Flashback]

_Zoey walked back towards us, her cape was pulled further over her eyes, and her finger tips were bruised and bloody. She walked straight past us and she was breathing heavily._

[End Flashback]

Mushra ran towards his sister and knelt down beside her. "What do you see?" He asked her. 'See?' I thought.

[Flashback]

_"You're not just the lightning witch are you?" I accused._

_"No...I'm an ex-cage fighter, clairvoyant, Bounty!" She said._

[End Flashback]

The word clairvoyant still roamed my thoughts. She can see what's going to happen in the future. She must be having a vision.

"People...ice...flames...village...people...running...Grandorra...Mushra...Binka...water... purple...darkness" she said everything barely above a whisper, Mushra had heard everything while I caught a few glimpses of what she'd seen as I read her mind.

"I know your still alive, Gyasa. You too Jackson." Zoey shouted as she stood up.

"Clever girl. That layer of skin we both shed now makes us immune from your attacks" Jackson and Gyasa said in unison. They appeared in front of us about ten metres from where we were standing. "Now prepare for your defeat, all of you!" After saying this, Gyasa and Jackson punched their fists together and a black mist appeared after the impact, "God's of all reptiles merge us together and give us the power and strength of your most deadliest snakes!" They screamed in unison. The black mist engulfed them and once it was cleared, Gyasa and Jackson were gone and in their place stood a half man half snake with yellow eyes, blue skin, black legs, snake head and huge black scaly wings that look as though they could deflect bullets if used as a shield.

Zoey looked angry. Her power was surging through the air, purple lightning occasionally sparking from her. I don't know why but as her power surged through the air I felt stronger. More powerful. It made me wonder...is there some link behind this meteor rock that hit us both?


	6. Celestial Zoey

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Six

"You may now call us Reptilian!" Gyasa and Jackson's merged bodies screeched in a deep voice that had a faint echo.

"How about overgrown scale cunw woo meebs fo gef u luyf!" The rest of the sentence was muffled as Mushra clamped his hand down on Zoey's mouth to stop her ranting.

"Zoey. I would like to get out of here alive." Mushra said.

"Well, no one asked you to come, Mushra. And who says we are going to

die?" Zoey replied.

"I did." As Reptilian said this, his foot connected with Zoey's waist. Sending her over the edge of the cliff again. "One down, two to go." He stated, beginning to throw punches at Mushra, who was dodging them and throwing his own.

**Mushrambo's POV**

Once again, I found myself running to catch Zoey before she damaged her perf-Whoa! I jumped over a rock before I fell over it. I caught her halfway down the mountain.

"Don't I get a thank you this time?" I asked sarcastically, she looked up at me.

"Down Boy" she replied, a smirk creeping onto her pretty face. I couldn't help but grin at her. We got up to the top of the mountain, in time to see Reptilian thrown down where we just came from. "Thanks for the warning. Glad we got out of the way." Zoey ran over to Mushra and glomped him on the head. 'Bother/sister fight...greeeat!' I thought, rolling my eyes. It didn't last for long though as Mushra disappeared and was replaced by Reptilian. I looked down. Mushra was sprawled on the floor next to me.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, Zoey?" I looked up. Reptilian towered over Zoey. He pushed her to the floor and laughed. She moved quickly she reached into her boot and...stopped?

"Where is it?" She whispered. Reptilian was about to smash one of his wings into her, I ran, picked her up and returned next to Mushra. I put her down on her feet and then drew my sword. Reptilian pulled his wing out of the ground, rock flew everywhere and a huge hole was left. 'It was a good thing I moved Zoey' I thought. I ran at Reptilian and thrust my sword at him. CLASH...Two swords appeared on each of his hands. I looked at Reptilian's side. Zoey's dagger was in his possession.

"Zoey, fight!" Reptilian shouted. He pressed his finger on a purple jewel located on the handle of her dagger.

"What the fuck are you doing, Zoey?" Mushra shouted. I turned. Zoey was attacking Mushra.

"Whoever has possession of Zoey's dagger, and presses the button on it. Can control Zoey. Now it's two against two." Reptilian let out a maniacal laugh.

"I don't want to fight you, Zoey! Stop! I'm your brother!" I was having a sword fight with Reptilian. The clash of metal was enough to deafen the average person. One last swing and I had one sword out from Reptilian's left hand.

"Zoey! Fight for your Master!" Reptilian was replaced by Zoey. I didn't know what to do. I'll still defend myself but I can't fight her...I slid away my sword, she had no weapons.

"What's wrong, Mushrambo? Don't fight girls?" Mushra was now fighting, his spear connecting with Reptilian's sword.

"Mushra! Get the dagger! It's what he's using to control her!" I told Mushra, while dodging punches and kicks. She caught me off guard. I went to block her kick when her fist met my jaw. I have to admit it was a strong punch...although I didn't even flinch. Before she moved her fist away, I held onto it and pulled her closer to me. Our faces were inches part. She went to punch me with her other fist. I held that too. Remembering what happened before...I was prepared this time. I turned her around so her back was too me and held her hands by her sides before wrapping both my arms around her waist. She couldn't move her arms although she was struggling to get free."Mushra! The dagger!" I shouted.

"I should have known she was weak!" Reptilian threw the dagger at Zoey at an impressive speed. I was about to move us both away but Zoey's breath was knocked out of her as the dagger pierced her stomach.

"That's my sister, you fucking slime bag!" Mushra shouted, he lost his temper even more and was fighting Reptilian with such speed and strength, Reptilian hadn't time to attack. I laid Zoey down on the floor.

"Pull. It. Out. Quick." She said with pain and her teeth gritted. I did as she said. She groaned in pain and rolled onto her front. I knelt down beside her, held her under her arms and hauled her to a standing position. She leant against me breathing quietly but heavily like she had just run a marathon.

"Thanks." she mumbled. She started walking slowly to where her dagger lay on the floor collapsed next to it as she bent down to pick it up. I walked over to her.

"Zoey? What are you doing?" I asked, as she lifted her top over her flat, toned stomach.

"Going to help Mushra." She stood up placing a hand over the blooded gash the dagger had made. She held the dagger pointed towards the sky. I stood back as a bolt of purple lightning struck the dagger. Zoey was engulfed by purple lightning. I covered my eyes by the bright light. When the light died down, I was completely blown away. Zoey looked different.

**Normal POV**

She had an air of power, her golden hair was wavy and reached her hips but it was no longer wavy, it wasn't frizzy either it was in prefect spiral curls. She was no longer white pale, she had a slight tan although it was not too dark. She wore her lightning charm on her chain - but now it was copper - the most conducting metal for lightning. Her eyes were the same purple but were no longer rimmed in black. She wore dark brown, fitted leather short shorts, revealing toned and tanned legs. Her top was cropped, showing a slim and toned, tanned stomach, with no gash. The crop-top was cream armour, fitted and had off-the-shoulder short sleeves and it was low-cut, showing some cleavage. On her feet there were dark brown leather boots that came half way up her shins. She had a dark brown cape with no hood. Her dagger was still shaped like a lightning bolt but now it was copper instead of silver. Mushrambo had to admit it - she looked hot! Then he realised...she was a celestial guardian.

**Binka's POV**

I knew I had been moved from the water but I was still stone and I didn't know why. 'Come on Mushrambo and Zoey! Help me...'


	7. Celestial Mushrambo

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter 7

Mushrambo stared at the hot celestial guardian in front of him. He was speechless, that was, until she nudged him.  
"Hello? Enterra to Mushrambo?" She sighed and slapped him across the face.  
"Ouch." He said, he hid his blush that threatened to cross his face. "What?" He asked.  
"The celestial heavens are asking for you."  
"Me?"  
"Isn't that what I just said?" She held out a hand towards him and he stared at it. A purple bolt of lightning struck him.

**Mushrambo s POV**

What the hell? I didn t do anything! OK calm down...oh great, now I'm talking to myself . I opened my eyes and saw gold and light. I closed them, then re-opened them. An angel was looking into my face, her mouth moving...wait...its Zoey...and she's calling my name...SLAP...again? Does she have a fetish for hitting me or something...no...I think she's just getting pissed off with me staring at her all the time. I sat up. She knelt down beside me.  
"Sorry, I didn t realise I hit you so hard!" She smiled at me...a genuine smile...I did wonder when this day would come. She stood up. "Come on! We need to go and help, Mushra!" She ran off at lightning speed in the direction Reptilian and Mushra had gone in, leaving me behind. I stood up and looked down at myself in amazement. I was a celestial guardian too!

**Normal POV**

Mushrambo was now golden Mushrambo. He now had white trousers and shirt instead of black, his armour was cream and gold instead of red and gold, His cape was cream instead of lilac and his once purple hair was now gold. Mushrambo followed where Zoey had taken off, he caught up with her in no time as he was faster. They found Reptilian as he was about to shove one of his two swords into Mushra s chest. Mushrambo drew his sword and impaled it into Reptilian s back. He cried out in pain then there was a flash of lilac energy and Mushrambo was the one to cry out in pain.  
"Feel the force of your own attack now, Mushrambo. I see you and Zoey have found your celestial forms. You were both celestial guardians until you were hit by the meteor." Reptilian explained. He started attacking Mushrambo with both his swords, black against gold. Zoey dragged Mushra to a safer place away from the progressing battle.  
"Mushra I want you to stay here until your strength is back. You can't fight while you're weak...Reptilian is too strong."  
"But I want to fight!" He replied standing up.  
"I know, Mushra. But I don't want to see you hurt anymore, when you ran away and left me with...him...I was so scared and I don't want to loose you again. Just promise me you'll stay here?" Mushra hesitated and then eventually agreed.  
"Fine, I'll stay here and, Zoey...I'm sorry for leaving you alone with our step dad, I didn't...I didn't know he was such a creep." She nodded her reply and then ran to where the fight between Reptilian and Mushrambo was.  
"You know, two swords against one is an unfair battle." She said before pulling out her dagger.  
"Hahahaa! You expect to defeat me with that puny little knife?" He cackled. He stopped laughing once she smirked and flung the dagger away from her body. She kept hold of the handle and the length of it increased, into a lightning bolt shaped, samurai sword.  
"Yeah, I do actually." As she began attacking one of the swords, Mushrambo was attacking the other. Before the celestial forms of Mushrambo and Zoey could do anything, Mushrambo was kicked into the rocky wall the other side of the battle. Reptilian began attacking Zoey with both swords and when she knocked one of his out from his hands, he became angry and as quick as the thought came to him, he knocked her blade out from her hand and threw his along with it, both of them sticking in the rocky wall blades first, before his hand - which was twice the size of Zoey's head - locked around her neck, trapping any air from entering or exiting her lungs.

**Zoey s POV**

"Do you really think your, celestial forms can defeat me?" He asked. I nodded my head, it hurt even too try taking in any air. "Pathetic, women, always trying their best to stay out of the kitchen where they belong. Leave the fighting for the men! Face it! You're too weak even with that meteor power inside of you!" Reptilian shouted in my face. I knew I wasn't going to stay conscious for very long, so I summoned all the strength and power I had left to put it all into one final attack. The celestial power inside me told me that Binka was going to be freed and I knew the only enterran's who could possibly survive this attack was myself, Lanancuras and Mushrambo.  
"Dark storm!" I barely shouted. The look on Reptilian's face was enough to send shivers down my spine. The whole sky erupted with cracking of thunder and the shocking light of sparks. Reptilian dropped me as my whole body sent him a shock powerful enough to card an average enterran within thirty seconds.

**Mushrambo's POV**

Now I understood a part of it...

[Flashback]  
_She was the lightning witch the most wanted enterran next to Mushrambo, and people wanted to use her powers for war._  
_I have this power that makes me stand out from others, it s why I wear a cape...so no one notices who I am Fuck man! We got HER! This is great! Lanancuras will be freed for sure!" Next to himself, they had captured the most wanted and powerful criminal known on Enterra!_  
[End Flashback]

The jet black sky was lit by purple lightning. It looked like electricity surging round her. Her eyes were completely coloured in black, her hair and cape fanned out behind her in the wind. She had an aura of a power of darkness. I might have been stronger and faster than her, but I had to admit...if it was a fight with powers...she would win hands down.  
I rushed forwards and dodged the lightning bolts, the storm of them was striking Reptilian with such force he wouldn't have been able to see me coming. I picked up my sword which was on the floor halfway between me and him, positioned it above my head, pointing down and brought it down straight through the top of his head. His cries of pain left a ringing in my head as I landed next to Mushra who's face was of shock and awe as I slid my sword back into the sheath.

**Binka s POV**

I felt the stone around me melt away and I sat up. I was really stiff and I had neck cramp. I looked into the canyon below and saw a celestial guardian...Zoey! Surrounded by dark lightning and then I saw Reptilian turn into his card. I looked around, another celestial guardian...wait...it's Mushrambo! Then my eyes stopped on another enterran dressed in red armour with a phoenix helmet on, next to Mushrambo. I ran down the side of the rocky wall forgetting my legs were stiff and tumbling into most of the rocks on the way down. A pair of feminine arms caught me as the lightning stopped.  
"Zoey!" I flung my arms around her neck, holding her in a tight hug.  
"Binka." She replied putting me down. I looked over at her and then Mushrambo they looked into the sky and then changed back into their normal forms. Mushrambo had his red armour and purple hair back and Zoey had her ghostly paleness and dark clothes back again.  
"Who-" I began.  
"My brother." Zoey replied, holding up her right hand.  
"I think I should tell Mushra everything, and you should catch Binka up on what's happened." Zoey said in a bored tone to Mushrambo. I looked confused as he started to tell me everything.

**Normal POV**

After everyone was told what had happened, Binka asked Mushra if he wanted to travel with them. He of course, glared at Mushrambo who didn't notice and agreed. He thought to himself 'I'm going to look out for my sister like I should have done! Also, keep him away from her!' Zoey forgot to mention one minor detail to Mushra. And that was the fact that Mushrambo was a telepath. 'You can try.' Mushrambo thought smirking. 'I think...I love Zoey?' His smirk faded and he looked confused about what he just thought. 'No I can't...Hn.'


	8. Bracelet of Apocolypse

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Eight

Mushra kept making excuses for Zoey to stay away from Mushrambo. He even 'fell down' spraining his ankle in the process.  
"Ouch!" He cried.  
"Mushra! What the fuck have you done now?" Zoey asked. She was beginning to get very pissed off with him lately and, quite frankly, she had had enough of it.  
"I think i've sprained my ankle!" He replied.  
Zoey growled. "For fuck sake, you clutz! Watch where you fucking going! God!" She was beginning to loose her temper.  
"Umm...Zoey?" Binka asked.  
"What!" She snapped back.  
Binka didn't reply but simply pointed to where Mushra was once sat. Zoey looked. "Ha! Looks like it wasn't sprained after all. Hehe...he" He cowardly explained clinging to a tree.  
After seeing his sister's face, full of rage and anger, he let go of the tree he was holding on to.  
"Why you-" There was a thundering and sizzling sound and then a smell of smoke and something burning.  
Mushrambo woke up from his nap in the tree to see Mushra the colour of charcoal with smoke sizzling from his arse. He jumped down. "Who started the fun without me?" He asked smirking. Binka and Mushra sweatdropped and pointed to Zoey, who had her back turned to Mushra with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. "Zoey-never mind..." He stopped talking, as she glared at him.

**Mushrambo's POV**

Someone woke up on the wrong side of the tree this morning...wait, come to think of it...Zoey hadn't slept since I joined her and Binka...maybe she doesn't sleep? I know she doesn't eat because I don't and we were hit by the same rock...Hmm...maybe there's more to her than it seems...

**Mushra's POV**

Zoey's in a bad mood. Mushrambo's awake. Now I have to prepare myself for evil - I glared at Zoey - and save the evil from - I glared at Mushrambo. Now where's the food?

**Binka's POV**

There is so much tension and awareness around! I mean Mushrambo and Zoey can't even move without Mushra watching and glaring at them. Well, he glares at Mushrambo but seems scared and fidgety when he looks at Zoey...wait! I know what it is! He's scared of his sister and he thinks Mushrambo likes her so he's keeping her away from him! So that explains all the...mishaps...I sighed...a little too loudly, everyone turned and looked at me. All faces filled with concern...well, Zoey's was unreadable - it always is.  
"What's up, Binka?" Zoey asked.  
"Nothing...just realised something..." I could see Mushrambo look away, and Mushra look...was...confused?  
"What?" She asked me.  
"Nothing...something i've been thinking about for a while now." Ah, yes...a secret to me but the right person - Mushrambo - read my mind.

**Normal POV**

"I'm going somewhere. Try not to kill each other while i'm gone. Binka...if something happens..." Her gaze shifted to Mushra "...shout for me. OK?" Before Binka or anyone for that matter could ask her where she was going, she dissapeared into the trees. Zoey ran and stopped at the outskirts of a town. Making sure her hood was covering her face, she entered the town's premesis and across to a graveyard...it was dark...Zoey wasn't scared though, and she shouldn't be. The only Enterran's who should be scared were the ones who knew she was there, and the ones who knew who she was. She stopped outside the church doors 'Yes, this was where my vision started...now where is it?' She looked around the outside of the church doors 'Yes!...the bracelet of Apocolypse!' Zoey found the bracelet that was in her first vision whilst travelling with Binka and Mushrambo.

[Flashback]  
_'Clearing...town...graveyard...church...door...bracelet...attack...tightens...'_  
[End Flashback]

She pulled the bracelet out from the wall. It was an elegant silver chain with a purple gem in it - a bit like the one in Zoey's dagger - and a silver lightning bolt charm like the one on her necklace. 'Now what was after finding the bracelet in the vision?' Zoey remembered and realisation hit her and she spun around pulling out her dagger and stopping a bug enterran's sword two-inches from her face. "Katris...what do you want?" Zoey spat, already knowing the answer.  
"That bracelet you have in your hand...and your necklace, Ma'am!" He replied.  
"No." She replied simply. She pushed him away, looked at her hand closed around the bracelet. 'This is going to get in the way...' she thought. She slipped it on her hand, it tightened by itself.  
"NO!" Katris shouted. "She or he who wears the bracelet will gain a dark and dangerous power! You will not get that bracelet off until your someone brings good to the evil!" He put his sword away. "You're too strong for me now! But I swear, i'll be back for that bracelet, Zoey! And your precious necklace!"  
"What do you want with my necklace!" Zoey yelled after him as he flew off.  
She began walking back towards where she left Binka, Mushra and Mushrambo, when there was a stinging pain in her wrist. It was dark but she could make out her veins, darkening on her wrist - almost black - against her pale skin.

Mushra stood up. "I'm going to go and look for her!" He ran off the way where she went off too and bumped straight into her. "Zoey! I was just-" He cut short as she growled, picked him up by the throat and threw him back into the clearing. He looked shocked...but he shrugged and just thought 'she probably on her period or something...do Enterran girl's even have period's? what am I thinking? food, food, food...'  
Zoey could feel the darkness spreading up her arm.

When everyone was asleep. Zoey looked at it...Dark purple swirls embroidered her forearm, spreading all the way up to her elbow.  
"Wow! I didn't know you had a tattoo! That's a nice bracelet!" Zoey looked up and met the Hazel eyes of Binka.  
"It's not a tattoo." Zoey spat, she held Binka tightly around the neck before lifting her off the floor.  
"Zoey!" Binka screamed. Waking the guys up.  
"What the fuck!" Mushrambo growled. 'I sense evil...pure evil and an emmense power that should not be dealt with.' He thought as he rushed forward and pulled Binka out of Zoey's clutches.  
"Zoey!" Mushra yelled at her before she passed out and fell to the floor.

**Mushrambo's POV**

Her irises...were such a dark purple they were almost black!  
"Binka! Are you OK? What happened?" Mushra asked. While I turned Zoey over. "The fuck! Is that even, Zoey?" Mushra asked.  
His sister's hair was gradually getting darker. It was now a dark blonde.  
"Look at her right arm." Binka whispered - she was still in shock. I obeyed and rolled up the sleeve of Zoey's cloak.  
"Fuck! The bracelet of Apocolypse!" I gasped.  
"What?" Binka and Mushra said in unision.  
"Whoever wears the bracelet is controlled by a dark and dangerous power. It's unremovable, unless someone brings light to the darkness. The darkness is a pure evil and it's spreading through her veins." I explained rolling the sleeves up more until it wouldn't go up any higher and the intricate designs dissapeared under the material. I took off her cloak.  
"Woah, woah woah! Dude? What are you doing?" Mushra spat, sounding shocked.  
"Shut up, Mushra! I'm not going to rape her!" I spat back. Silently laughing to myself.  
"Guys! Hello? Do you think we can get along while trying to get the reasonable and supposedly most sane person here better? I don't think she'll want to wake up and find her brother dead and you running away from her because she will kill you! Now look, Mushra if Mushrambo likes Zoey...leave him be! Mushrambo stop winding Mushra up! He's only protecting his little sister! Now-"  
"-Hold up! I'm younger than Zoey! I'm 18! I'm only keeping him away from her 'coz he's like 28?"  
"19 actually...I don't...like, Zoey." I looked away and slightly failed at hiding my blush.  
"You don't like me?" Zoey sat up abruptly and smacked heads with Mushra.  
"Ouch!" They both cried out in pain. Rolling on the floor holding their heads.  
"Zoey's 19 too!" Binka said before looking at Zoey to make sure she was normal again. 'Yep-issh?' There was some dark purple veins on her neck.  
"Of course, I...like you..." I replied, feeling really awkward.  
"Then why did you say you didn't?"  
I sighed...'what shall I say? I can't tell her my feelings-hang on! I don't even know if I have any for her!' There was a roar heard over head as a huge three-headed dragon flew above us. "That was the Grandorra! The dragon in my vision! It's going to attack a village!" Zoey stood up and we all began running underneath Grandorra - following it. I silently prayed a thank you to Grandorra as I had managed to avoid Zoey's question. But now their was going to be a battle..and if that darkness takes over Zoey's body...well, who knows what might happen. I need to keep Binka away from Zoey and somehow manage to tell Mushra without Zoey overhearing!


	9. The Bell Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Nine

Mushrambo ran toward Mushra and told him to make sure Binka was away from Zoey until they found a way to stop the darkness from taking over her.  
"So...wait...your telling me that, this..bracelet has a...a...thing? inside of it that is making Zoey evil?"  
"The 'thing' is a pure darkness power that will make her bloodthirsty and want to destory Binka as she is the last human." He turned to face Mushra. "And anyone who will stand in her way." Mushrambo read Mushra's mind 'confused'. He then decided to put it into retardeded language-especially for him. "Basically, Zoey can turn evil at any time so keep Binka away from Zoey, just in case. Even though you're her brother she will still try and kill you if you try and stop her." He looked inside Mushra's head again 'Oh'. Mushra ran over to where Binka was in her car and stuck near to her.  
"Mushrambo." Mushra called.  
"What?" He replied.  
"Even if she does turn evil...and if you hurt her - even if you have too - I will gladly kill you myself." Mushra glared daggers at him.  
Mushrambo chuckled and glared right back at Mushra "you can try, Mushra. But I wouldn't hurt her...besides, winding you up keeps you away from Zoey for me." Mushrambo ran ahead and caught up with Zoey.

Binka looked up at Mushra who was shaking with anger. "You know Mushra...Mushrambo isnt a bad guy, I think he likes Zoey and...I think she likes him back? Maybe? Mushra?"  
Mushra mat Binka's gaze. "Binka, Zoey is to dangerous for you to be around at the moment. This is what Mushrambo told me:

[Flashback]  
_"The 'thing' is a pure darkness power that will make her bloodthirsty and want to destory Binka as she is the last human. And anyone who will stand in her way. Even though you're her brother she will still try and kill you if you try and stop her."_  
[Flashback End]

"Will Zoey be okay? She won't die will she?" Binka asked Mushra. Tears were threatening to stream down her cheeks.  
"Of course she'll be okay, Binka?" Mushra was unsure, but he tried to sound convincing.

**Mushra's POV**

I hate Mushrambo! I don't trust him. Wasn't he a girl transporter? Then...that's how they met! I bet he's going to be like every other guy and is only after Zoey for one thing. I haven't been there for her for...a few years at least...not since I ran away. Which reminds me...if I ever see our step-dad again...i'm going to fucking kill him! I shouldn't have run away!

**Zoey's POV**

Mushrambo caught up with me as I came to the town. There was no sign of Grandorra...yet. Mushrambo seemed on edge around me. "What?" I asked him, My voice sounded different. I coughed as pain began moving across my stomache and down my spine. It was a burning feeling and I felt as though I was on fire. He looked at me before catching me as I fell to my knees. I cougned some more before the burning eased up and I was pulled to my feet again.  
"Zoey...are you okay?" Mushrambo asked me.  
I shrugged him off me and I walked a few steps before I fell over...nothing? No...wait...the muscles in my legs stopped working. The burning came back again but this time, all the way up my legs. I rolled onto my front and clutched my head, pulling my legs tightly to my chest to try and make the pain stop. "Get. Binka...away, from. Me." I hadn't realised my eyes were watering until Mushrambo wiped a droplet off my face. I wasn't crying. I never cry and even if I did I would never admit it. But instead of doing as I asked and getting Binka away from me. He was going to take me away from Binka. He rolled me over and picked me up bridal style. He ignored my struggling and carried me to some building. He kicked open the door and I realised it was the bell tower and it was abandoned. What is he doing?

**Normal POV**

Mushrambo laid Zoey down on the floor and took off her hood before untying the cloak and pulling it off of her. He looked at the pale skin with the thick dark swirls of the darkness, embroidering her arms and neck and then framing the outside of her right eye. He saw her pupils dialate before the purple irises became darker. He noticed some more of the dark pattern appearing out from the bottom of her top and then noticing some more on her chest. 'Not too big and not too small-did I just...no!'  
"Mushrambo?" He looked up at her beautiful face, gradually getting paler - if it was even possible - than she already was. "Can you stop staring at my boobs?" She smirked and closed her eyes before wincing in pain. "It's starting. Tie me to the bell so it will ring. You'll then have a warning to...hide Binka or something." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she sounded tired. He had to strain to hear her.  
He did as she said before bending down next to her and saying "Zoey...about earlier...it's not that I don't like you it's just, I-" He was interrupted by town folk screams and shouts before the deep roar of Grandorra.

Mushrambo ran down the stairs and clutched his sword's hilt. He was angry at himself for not giving Zoey a full reason why he said he didn't like her.

[Flashback]  
_"...I don't...like, Zoey." Mushrambo looked away and slightly failed at hiding his blush._  
_"You don't like me?" Zoey sat up abruptly._  
[End Flashback]

Mushrambo slapped his hand against his forehead as he kicked open the door before realising he left Mushra to fight Grandorra and protect Binka at the same time. 'Mushra's such a retard, he's going to be doing something stupid and reckless...I should have stayed behind with Binka and got Mushra to take Zoey somewhere else...' Mushrambo quickly dodged a huge ice bolder that one of the three heads of the sapphire reptile shot at him. 'I think it must have been waiting for me...' Mushrambo thought suspiciously. He could sense the mind of his new retarded 'friend's' mind. "Don't worry, Mushra, I didn't rape her." He said as he pulled his sword from it's sheath and ran toward's the heads of the dragon, dodging the occaisional ice berg and double backing in his tracks.  
"What makes me think you're lying, transporter?" Mushra spat, reaching a blue head on the far right. "Where is she?" He demanded.  
"I'm not lying, Mushra. She's safe. She's tied to a bell in the tower." "What!" Mushra shouted, he stopped moving and got hit by one of the ice bergs.  
"Where's Binka, Mushra?" Mushrambo shouted as he jumped high into the air, cupping his hands together.  
"Through the trees in the turtle thing. I told her to stay-" Mushra was cut short as a rocket was launched in the general direction of Grandorra's middle head. Critical Hit!  
"Binka! I told you to stay away!" Mushra shouted down to her.  
"Well, you should know I don't listen-watch out!" Binka shoouted back.  
Mushra barely managed to dodge that ice berg as Mushrambo launched a violet energy orb at Grandorra. A loud roar was heard as Grandorra fell to the floor with a thud. Mushrambo was about to impale his sword into the blue reptile when a loud 'dong' was heard repetedly from the old bell tower.


	10. Inches apart and getting Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Ten

Grandorra dissapeared, Mushrambo looked up and saw it flying towards an ice castle in the distance. The bell rang once again before half the wall was ripped off and the bell was thrown across the street.  
"I think Zoey might be awake." Binka said sacrastically.  
"Binka. Be careful okay, she will want to kill you. Stay away from her and always make sure you me and Mushrambo are like a wall between you." Mushra commanded. The town was now abandoned of any more enterrans - it was just: Binka, Mushra, Mushrambo and Zoey. The sound of the bell stopped and the town was now eirily silent. "Where is-"  
BOOM The bell tower collapsed and sent a domino effect to the building's down the street, as all the building's hit the floor and became rubble. Mushrambo moved to the other side of Binka, so she was in the middle of the two guy's.  
"Hand over the, human. Or I'll make my friend kill her." Grandorra had returned and was now carrying a blond haired, green eyed, prince. He wore pale green trousers, blue boots, shirt, and cape. He had a sword in a blue sheath, tied onto a belt around his waist. "Beautiful isn't she?" He asked them.  
"That blue dragon is one fuck ugly specimen." Everyone turned round to see Zoey standing on Mushrambo's side of Binka, as the prince was on Mushra's side. "If no one makes a move, I just might think about spareing your lives." Zoey commanded. She looked so different now. Her hair was dark blonde - almost brown - with lighter streaks on either side at the front. Her skin was as white as snow and the embroiderd lines turned a blood red in colour - as though the fusion with the darkness and her blood was complete. She wore a dark floor-length corseted dress (A/N: There is a link on my profile to show you the dress, but because I love you I will put it here too: (just type it into the 'www.' part ^^ xx). Some kind of black smokey fog hung aaround her - giving her aura an even more 'evil' addition than it already was.  
"My dear, you know I had to have been talking about you being the beautiful one." The Prince stated. "My name is Ryuma, King of the enterran reptiles. Now watch this as I now command you're friend! My Apocolypse bracelet worked like a charm. It was made for her in the first place." He held out Zoey's dagger which had a bronze handle and he pressed the button which Reptilian had used.

[Flashback]  
_He pressed his finger on a purple jewel located on the handle of her dagger._  
_"What the fuck are you doing, Zoey?" Mushra shouted. Mushrambo turned. Zoey was attacking Mushra._  
_"Whoever has posession of Zoey's dagger, and presses the button on it. Can control Zoey. Now it's two against two." Reptillian let out a manical laugh._  
[Flashback End]

"Now, my dark maiden, follow me to my castle!" Ryuma ordered Zoey. She turned to look at him, her eyes full of pure hatred. Ryuma mounted the sapphire beast and flew back to his castle.  
"Zoey? Fight the power inside of you! Don't listen to Ryuma-" Mushra covered Binka's mouth with his hand to stop her talking. Zoey hadn't seemed to notice Binka standing their. Maybe it will stay that way.  
Zoey turned at the sound of the voice and walked around the three of them in a wide circle, before stopping from where she had a clear veiw of Binka. Mushrambo and Mushra flanking Binka's sides. "Human. This shall be interesting." She crouched into a postion, ready to lunge for Binka. The smoke cleared when she looked at Mushrambo. Him and Mushra had also crouched ready for whatever Zoey was planning to do.

**Zoey's POV**

The mist around me felt good. I felt more powerful and the look on the human's face is priceless. Scared. She should be. I can't believe the last himan is going to be killed by my hands...I heard a strange sound from behind me. I ran round to the other side of the human and her guardians so they wouldn't attack me from behind. I looked over to where the noise was coming from. It sounded like a tuneful chiming sound. The sound attracted me and I had to find out what it was. I ran towards the ice castle at the top of the hill.

**Ryuma's POV**

"Keep playing the Apocolypse tune. Unga!" I commanded my servant once she paused playing the ice crystal chimes.  
"As you wish, my Lord." She obeyed and started playing again.  
'Once, Zoey walks though those doors we will get wed.' I thought. I looked over to where the reptile priest was standing, shaking nervously. The whole room was filled with witnesses from the town, so it will show that I, Lord Ryuma, King of the Reptile enterrans am fearless. Making the Lightning witch and most wanted enterran next to Mushrambo - Zoey - my queen will show that I am the most powerful Lord on Enterra! I knew the phrophecies from Unga who had spoken with the wise ones about the connection the meteor rock made between Zoey and Mushrambo. They are soul mates, but if Mushrambo is dark carded and Zoey has the Apocolypse's power that will make them sworn enemies and they will stop at nothing to kill each other, and then the winner is to be the most powerful Legend on Enterra.  
The doors were kicked open, and in walked my bride - Zoey. Gasps were heard from around the room and whispering filled my ice castle. "Silence!" I commanded. The room instantly fell silent. "I have full command over her, and thus proves I am more powerful and I am making her my queen!" The room stayed silent. "I'll show you! Zoey, my queen, come forward!" She obeyed me and I was in complete control. "Stop and kneel before me!" She didn't and whispering began once again. "Silence! I command you to kneel!" She was still walking towards me. The apocolypse mist around her darkened. "Destroy her!" I commanded my guards.  
Three of them ran at her and she twitched her hands towards them, the mist followed her gesture and headed straight for my men. Upon impact with them they flew across the room colliding with the wall and turning into encards. The audience fled my castle ignoring my commands for them to stay. "Unga!" I yelled, angrily, to my sourceress.  
"My Lord, her love for the enterran, Mushrambo, is too strong for the power of the bracelet and dagger combined! You have no control over her, my Lord! You must kill her or be destroyed!" Unga replied, almost pleading for mercy from Ryuma.

[Flashback]  
_The smoke cleared when she looked at Mushrambo._  
_You will not get that bracelet off until your someone brings good to the evil!_  
_It's unremovable, unless someone brings light to the darkness._  
[End Flashback]

**Mushra's POV**

"Come on! I think she headed for that castle!" Mushrambo pointed to a huge ice castle, which Ryuma and Grandorra had headed for before. BOOM!  
"What was that?" Binka asked, as we caught up with Mushrambo.  
"Sounded like an explosion!" I said. Mushrambo gave me a 'no duh!" look before a crowd of towns folk fled from the castle.  
"The Witch! She's Here! Run for your lives!" Some villagers were saying.  
"I don't care if she's evil! She's hot! I'd knock her out and do her right there!" I yanked the guy up by the scruff of his neck and punched him in the face.  
"That's my sister!-" "-Mushra! Calm down! He's running away not actually doing her!" Mushrambo held back my punches aimed for the reptile enterran. "Shut up! I know that! Shamefully, I can't say the same for you!" I pulled my fist out from Mushrambo's grip and began walking towards the castle.  
He let out a frustrated groan "I haven't shagged, Zoey! For fuck sake Mushra! What makes you think differently?" Mushrambo asked me.  
"Because you're a girl transporter and I don't trust you-"  
"-Got anything else from the past?" He yelled, cutting me off.  
I began attacking him, and he fought back.

**Binka's POV**

"Well, isn't this nice?" A female voice spoke from behind me. "Poor little Binka. Both of your guardians are fighting over something most probobly pointless. Now while we are alone...I have a question to ask you." I feared that Zoey was standing behind me but I turned around slowly anyway and came face to face with a frog looking woman. I screamed and Mushra and Mushrambo ran to my side. Mushrambo's hair was messed up and Mushra had half a helmet. "I'm not here to hurt you! I've come to tell you something about your friend."  
"Zoey?" We all asked.  
"Yes. Ryuma won't survive her attacks for long and once it is over, she will come looking for the human. Be prepared, she won't be easy to destroy-"  
"We're not looking to destory her. We want to change her back." Mushra said frustratingly.  
"It won't be easy for you to do." She said to me and Mushra. "Leave that job for him." She turned to face Mushrambo.  
"Him! Why?" Mushra asked astounded.  
"Like I told Ryuma. Her love for him was stronger than his control over her, I think it was because he wanted to marry her against her will." Unga explained.  
"So that explains it!" I said. They looked at me with puzzled looks on their faces.

[Flashback]  
_The smoke cleared when she looked at Mushrambo._  
_You will not get that bracelet off until your someone brings good to the evil!_  
_It's unremovable, unless someone brings light to the darkness._  
[End Flashback]

"Mushrambo is the good to the evil and the light to the darkness! It also explains why when she looked at you, Mushrambo, the black aura thing around her vanished!" I explained. Mushra growled and turned to Mushrambo he was about to say something, when a Grandorra head on an enterrans body crash landed in front of us, stopping at our feet. "She's defeated, Lord Ryuma. She's coming here now." Sure enough we saw a figure walking out of the castle. Zoey jumped high and hovered over the top of the magnificient ice sculpture before destroying it into shards of crystals with black lightning. She flew over to us and landed where Ryuma and Grandorras card's lay.  
"Now. Hand over the human." She commanded. Holding the hilt of a lightning bolt shaped samurai sword. I tensed. 'Didn't she have a dagger?' I thought.  
"It is her dagger." Mushrambo stated, drawing his own sword. "Zoey...you know I don't fight girls-"  
"-I know. And I also know you not going to fight me, are you?" She put her sword away and walked right up to him...and...he just stood there. Their faces were inches apart and getting closer by the very second...


	11. Bye Bye Mushra

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Eleven

Zoey's lips were getting closer to Mushrambo's. He just stood there. Her lips stopped about one centimetre away from his and she whispered: "I told you." She moved back to where she was standing before and then drew her sword again. "Hand over the human."  
"If you're not going to fight her, Mushrambo. I will!" Mushra said. "I'm your brother and you know I will fight you. Even though I don't want too."  
"Sounds boring. But challenge accepted. When you loose, I will fight him and when he looses. Well, I'll get the human." Zoey said.  
"Forget it. You won't even get closer to her than you are now." Mushrambo drew his sword.  
"Oh, so you've got over your gentlemanliness?" Zoey asked rhetorically.  
"Hn." Mushrambo answered.

**Mushrambo's POV**

She vanished. We heard a painful cry of pain and turned to the sound of the voice. Unga's card flew to the floor. I turned around and my sword clashed with Zoey's as she was about to strike my neck.  
"If you're going to fight me, Zoey, I think you shouldn't use a sword. Are you forgetting that I'm a samurai?" I smirked.  
She smirked back and replied: "I hadn't forgotten." I raised my brow at her. If she knew this was my advantage, why try it?

**Mushra's POV**

If this were any other battle I would attack her from behind...but it's my sister! I don't want to battle her. Besides if I leave Binka's side, Zoey could have the advantage of slipping away from the battle and going after Binka! I can't and I won't let that happen. "Mushrambo! Try talking to her!" I shouted as the clash of swords carried on. Mushrambo used only one hand on his sword whereas Zoey was using two.  
"Use one hand, Zoey." Mushrambo said. I hit my hand against my face. 'Not like that!" I thought.  
"Your funeral." Zoey replied. Her speed increased and the clash of metal was more frequent.  
"Got any better suggestions?" Mushrambo shouted at me. Frustration was clear in his voice.  
'What did Unga say?' I thought to myself.

[Flashback]  
_"I'm not here to hurt you! I've come to tell you something about your friend." Unga said._  
_"Zoey?" We all asked._  
_"Yes. Ryuma won't survive her attacks for long and once it is over, she will come looking for the human. Be prepared, she won't be easy to destroy-"_  
_"We're not looking to destory her. We want to change her back." I said frustratingly._  
_"It won't be easy for you to do." She said to Binka and me. "Leave that job for him." She turned to face Mushrambo._  
_"Him! Why?" I asked astounded._  
_"Like I told Ryuma. Her love for him was stronger than his control over her, I think it was because he wanted to marry her against her will." Unga explained._  
[End Flashback]

'She loves him.' I thought.  
Mushrambo paused fighting. In one quick movement he slid his sword into it's sheath, grabbed her wrist which was the hand holding the sword and then he held her other wrist tightly before turning to me. "What?" He asked, confused.  
'You heard me.' I thought to him.  
"Ooff!" Mushrambo fell to the floor holding his privates. I silently laughed to myself before realising he was the only one who could turn Zoey back and she was bringing her sword down on him.  
I ran over and my spear connected with her sword - which was inches away from Mushrambo. "Zoey, you don't want to do this." I said to her. 'You owe me, big time.' I thought to Mushrambo.  
"Hn." He replied. "You only did it because I can turn her back."  
"You're right there." I said, begining to fight my sister - man, she's good!

**Zoey's POV**

I was batteling with myself. Trying to stop the power. Trying to stop myself from fighting Mushra. 'He's my brother!' I thought to the blackness. Well that didn't work. Not one bit. It only made it fight faster and harder. My sword connected with the end of Mushra's spear in the hooked part - giving my body an advantage. I flipped it into the air. His spear was parted with his hands - I caught it with my other hand and pointed it at his throat - and he was backed up against a tree. "Mushra...run!" I forced the darkness away for a second - I still found it hard to regain enough control for my voice to break through it. But after I said it, the burning pain started again.  
"Zoey! You have to fight this!" Mushra said frustratedly.  
"I'm trying, Mushra." I clutched my head but my body didn't follow my actions. "Please make the burning stop!" I whispered through gritted teeth. The darkness took over again. Mushra's words I couldn't hear but they were cut short anyway as the darkness plunged my sword through his chest.  
"No!" Binka screamed. Mushrambo's eyes widened as he gripped his sword hilt.  
Someone laughed inside of me and I turned around. I realised now that I was surrounded by a dark mist is a low-lit nothingness of my mind. Now I understood why Mushra used to call me 'stone-cold' - my mind was cold coloured, dark and lonely. A pale skinned man with dark blue hair and red tattoo's like mine stood behind me. His chest and feet were bare and he wore dark blue cut-off trousers. It was only when I saw his black, menacing eyes that I realised who he was...my step-dad...the Apocolypse.

**Mushrambo's POV**

Mushra's card floated to the floor. Zoey raised her sword and was going to cut it. I clashed swords with it. "Binka, when he comes back. Tell him I just saved his card."  
"Someone has a huge ego." Zoey smirked, before our sword battle began again. "So. Who's looking after that?" She nodded towards Binka.  
"Me." I shouted.  
"No. You're fighting. What would you do if I slipped away? What if I got to her first?"  
"You're telling me your strategy. Doesn't mean I'm telling you mine." "Well, might aswell tell the telepath. He knows anyway." She threw her sword at Binka. I got there in time to grab the hilt so the tip was an inch from her face.  
"Now, you have no weapon." I stated. Giving the sword to Binka.  
"So? Are you going to fight a girl with a weapon?" I nodded. I didn't really want to fight girls - especially not Zoey.  
"Even though she doesn't have one?" She asked, flirtily. I raised an eyebrow at her before sighing and sliding my sword away. "You're turning back into a gentleman. That's stupid as - because you're a telepath - you know that I know, you want to protect the human. Also, because you don't really want to hurt me for some reason. I sense hesitation in you." She was walking closer to me - I hadn't noticed. This new power inside her - she could read me like a book! - No, I didn't want to hurt her. But I have to for Binka's sake. I moved infront of Binka - and - just as she did, before she killed Unga - she dissapeared.

**Normal POV**

Mushrambo saw a glimpse of her dress in the trees behind Binka as he turned around. As quick as a flash he pulled Binka towards him and drew his sword. Zoey appeared infront of him and stopped as the tip of his sword touched an inch below the middle of her collarbone. "Not that easy then, huh?" She asked, rhetorically.  
"Not that easy." Mushrambo replied, smirking.  
"I'll make you a deal." Zoey said as she began walking around Binka and Mushrambo in a circle - keeping as close as she could without being touched with the samurai's sword. She didn't wait for him to reply. "Either 1) We fight and whoever wins - gets the human. Or 2) Hand over the human now and I'll spare your life." She stopped moving around after she reached the begining point of where her circle began. She walked a little closer until a speck of blood was drawn from where the tip of the sword pierced her skin. Just to see if she could get any closer to Binka. He didn't remove his sword, although he felt frustrated and annoyed that she would test his patience and make him draw some of her blood. "Well then. I guess I'll have to choose the first option." 'At least I'll be able to read her mind to see her movements. I just can't let myself be distracted - that's when she kicks me.' He thought. "So we have an agreement? You're going to keep your word?" He asked.  
"Do you really take me for someone who wouldn't?" She asked.  
"Well, you have the power of the Apocolypse inside of you. I think you know where I'm coming from." He stated.  
"Fair enough." She replied. Dissapearing into the trees.

**Zoey's POV**

"How've you been, my dear?" Apocolypse asked, me.  
"Better since I left. Why did you make me kill Mushra!" I yelled at him.  
"So he's out of the way for us to kill the last human, my dear. Why did you run away, Zoey? I thought you'd always wanted us to be together?" He appeared infront of me and stroked my cheek. I jolted away from his hand.  
I spat in his face - a real phlegmy one. "Because I fucking hate you, cunt!"  
"Insolent girl!" He backhanded me across my face and I was knocked across the dark, mist - into some kind of barrier. The mist there was red? Love?

**Normal POV**

An ultimate battle was about to began. A test of speed. Strength. Agility. Power - and most importantly: Love.  
Mushrambo was thinking about what he had to say to change Zoey back. Whereas she was thinking what she was going to do if she had another chance to talk to Mushrambo if the darkness weakened again.


	12. Fighting Apocolypse

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Eleven

Mushrambo stayed close to Binka. Zoey was nowhere to be seen.  
"Still don't trust me do you?" Zoey appeared, between Binka and Mushrambo. "I trust you more than you think, Zoey." Mushrambo saw her puzzled expression.  
"You shouldn't trust me. Not when I'm between you and the human. But I keep my word." To prove her point Zoey walked away from Binka and on the other side of Mushrambo. 'She doesn't trust herself.' Mushrambo thought.  
"Mushrambo, don't hurt her, please." Binka pleaded. He nodded to Binka before turning back to face Zoey.  
"I'm trying to kill you human, don't you think he needs to stop me somehow?"  
"Not necessarily." Binka replied.  
"We'll see." Zoey said.  
"We will." Mushrambo confirmed.

Zoey was the first to make a move. She dissapeared into the trees. "Get into your car and put the shield up, Binka." She nodded and obeyed him. Once he made sure she was safe he followed Zoey into the trees.  
It was sunset - her aura of darkness outlined her figure - making her stand out from across the crater. It must have been as big as the one where they fought Reptilian.  
They both drew their swords. Zoey's was in the form of her dagger and as she drew it she threw it at Mushrambo - he deflected it with his sword it and was close enough to embed in his heart - sending it back to her. She caught it by the blade cutting her forearm in the process. Blood sprayed out behind her and the gash was as jagged and long as her dagger.  
"Don't toy with me." Zoey said. She wiped the dagger and put it in her left boot. She got into a fighting stance - turned to the left with her hands by her chest and face.  
"You're the one who's playing around, mon amour." He used the french words for 'my love'. She dropped her fighting stance 'so I am the one who can change her back' Mushrambo thought.  
"Don't think that'll work on me, chéri." Zoey sarcastically used the french word for 'darling'.

**Zoey's POV**

The red mist behind the barrier glowed when Mushrambo called me 'my love'. It must be love behind it. "No!" Apocolypse cried out, seeing the weakness in the barrier. I picked myself up and ran at him. I jumped and kicked him in midair - he saw it coming and held my foot. I fell to the floor. "Why attack me, Zoey? When you know we are destined for each other. This samurai is no match for me! He won't be able to protect you whereas I on the other hand can."  
"Prove it." I spat. "Release me from your control and fight him yourself! Why are you using me to kill him? When you say he is no match for you? Face it. You're weak and you're using me as a pawn to fight the battles you won't admit that you can't win. You're scum and a coward and I hope your card is cremated when I kill you!"  
"No! This man has poisened your mind! Can't you see that he doesn't love you as much as I do!" He threw me across the black mist and I hit the barrier to the red light.  
"Funnily enough I can't see it. Release me and fight him yourself!"  
"As you wish, my fairest maiden." He walked over to me before forcing me up against the barrier with his hand around my throat. I could feel the barrier cracking - just like glass - behind me as my head was being pushed against it. He forced his lips against mine and forced his tounge inside my mouth.

**Mushrambo's POV**

"Zoey?" I asked. She had zoned out for a minute not moving and her eyes were blank as I walked closer to her. I kept my sword drawn - just incase it was a trick. Her hands began to shake like she was scared or even cold. I was standing close to her now - if I moved my hand I would be touching hers. I sheathed my sword. I reached forward and placed one of my hands on her cheek - her skin was cold to the touch - almost like ice. "Zoey?"  
"Yeah?" She said it with pain and a single tear slid down her face. It began to rain and gradually turned into a torrential downpour. We were both soaking wet in no time. 'It's the normal Zoey talking.' I thought.  
"I love you." Her eyes lost the darkness and turned back to the usual purple colour.  
"I love you too." She replied. Her eyes widened and she gasped. She closed her eyes tightly before collapsing. I caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Zoey!"  
"Apocolypse. He's releasing me. To fight you himself." She said inbetween breaths. She had a painful expression and very slowly the red patterns on her body were turning a very pale purple colour. "Are you okay?" I asked her, curious and worried at the same time.  
"Perfect."  
"Really?"  
"No! It fucking burns!" 'Well that did explain why her expression was different from her reply.' I thought.

A glittering came from her chest and flowed like water to the other side of the canyon - across from Mushrambo and Zoey. It formed the shape of a man. Mushrambo looked down at Zoey - she looked normal. She wore her normal clothes, had her normal hair and eyes. The only thing different was the intricate lilac tattoo's and the fact that she was sweating. She tried to stand but couldn't get up. Mushrambo supported her by slinging one of her arms around his shoulders and holding her around her slim waist.  
"I'll fight you for her, samurai! Like I told her:

[Flashback]  
_"Why attack me, Zoey? When you know we are destined for each other. This samurai is no match for me! He won't be able to protect you whereas I on the other hand can."_  
_"Prove it." Zoey spat. "Release me from your control and fight him yourself! Why are you using me to kill him? When you say he is no match for you? Face it. You're weak and you're using me as a pawn to fight the battles you won't admit that you can't win. You're scum and a coward and I hope your card is cremated when I kill you!"_  
_"No! This man has poisened your mind! Can't you see that he doesn't love you as much as I do!"_  
_"Funnily enough I can't see it. Release me and fight him yourself!"_  
_"As you wish, my fairest maiden."_  
[End Flashback]

"If you loved her as much as I do, you wouldn't threaten her or treat her like shit!" I growled at him.  
"I don't. I simply show he how to make herself better." The scum replied.  
"Why don't you just fuck off, Apocolypse!" Zoey said.  
"My dear! You survived!" Apocolypse made his way around the crater.  
"Why wouldn't I? You can't kill me Apocolypse. You tried before and when you couldn't you sold me to the cage-fighters."  
"It was only for your own good, my dear." Apocolypse explained, in a loving tone. "Now to my previous question: I'll fight you for her, Mushrambo." He said it as though it was a statement rather than a mere question.  
"She is not an object, Apocolypse. I will not wager her."  
"I'll fight you. The fight in my mind was unfair. You had control and I could not use my powers. Now on enterra I have them."  
"When I beat you, Zoey, you will be mine. If you want to or not. Mushrambo, why don't you join us?"  
"You're putting yourself in a bad position fighting the two most powerful enterrans on enterra." Zoey turned.

**Normal POV**

"Mushra!" Zoey let go of Mushrambo and limped over to Mushra. "I'm so sorry! He was controling me."  
"Hello, my step-son." Apocolypse said. "Nice to see you and your sister on the same side of battle this time."  
"Shut up, you sick twisted fuck!" Mushra shouted angrily at him. "Touch my sister again, and you will never see the light of day again!"  
"To be honest with you, Mushra. I prefer the darkness but not as much as your sister or the satisfaction of killing that human behind you." Zoey looked over Mushra's shoulder and saw Binka in her car with the shield up.  
"Binka! I'm so glad you're alive! Did I hurt you? Are you alright?" Zoey asked frantically kneeling down next to the car.  
"I'm fine Zoey, and no you didn't hurt me - scared me a bit. But I'm so glad to have you back!"

Zoey turned around and looked at Mushra and Mushrambo standing near to each other - but not quite next to each other - she stood inbetween of them. "So is it going to be three against one?"  
"What do you think fuck headed twat!" Zoey shouted.  
"Calm down, my dear. Otherwise I might have to teach you a lesson on how to hold your tounge!" Apocolypse was angry and he pulled out a sword - not a samurai sword - but similar to one.  
"You can shove that knife up your-" Zoey began "-Zoey I beg of you to shut up and not finish that sentance." Mushra interrupted, his hand resting on his forehead. Mushrambo laughed to himself.  
"Who's first?" Apocolypse said, calmly.  
Mushrambo and Mushra were about to step forward when Zoey's voice rang though their ears "Me." She said, with an aura of great power.  
"Very well then, my dear."  
"Don't call me that!" Zoey shouted. "I'm not your's and I never will be!" With saying this she dissapeared. Apocolypse was standing one moment and in the blink of an eye Zoey's foot met his jaw and sent him flying across the crater.  
"Nice foot, Girl. Shame you won't have time to do that attack again."  
"We'll see about that." Zoey dissapeared again, and re-appeared on the other side of Apocolypse, as she went to kick him he grabbed her ankle and then her throat just like he had done in her mind battle. He held her in mid-air before kneeling down and smashing her into the rocky ground, knocking her out.  
"See, I would say that was easy. But I didn't get to see her powers." Apocolypse said as he released his grip from her throat and left her lying there. "It's a shame to do this. She was really pretty." He picked her up and threw her across the canyon to Mushra, Mushrambo and Binka. "Keep her safe for me. Who's next?"  
Mushra was about to step forward when Mushrambo held his hand out. "Mushra, he's already defeated you before. Are you really going to risk that again?"  
"He hurt me sister. At least let me wear him out so you can kill him." Mushra replied.  
"Very well then. Run like the wind - bullshit."  
"It's bullseye not bullsh-hey!"  
"I don't have time for playing around, Mushra!" Apocolypse shouted. Mushrambo picked up Zoey and placed her in the car with Binka. Zoey had just woken up and was in a daze.  
"I'm coming you physco, son-of-a-bitch!" Mushra yelled, as his ran forward and his spear clashed with Apocolypse's sword.


	13. Interrupted 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Thirteen

The spear/sword fighting commenced between Mushra and Apocolypse. "I've beaten you three times before, Mushra. What makes you think this time will be any different?" Apocolypse laughed as he chased Mushra along a ledge of the crater.  
"This time you're not using someone else!" Mushra turned and his spear connected with the side of Apocolypse's head - sending him over the edge.

Zoey stood up. "How's your head Zoey?" Binka asked.  
Zoey shook her head from side to side shaking off the dizziness threatening to take over. "Fine." She replied. She looked over at the battle between Mushra and Apocolypse - it seemed like Mushra had the upper hand - but that was until Apocolypse used lightning to strike Mushra. Mushra collapsed and Apocolypse was standing over him - drawing his sword.  
"He's using my powers!" Zoey said, angrily. "Now that's not a fair fight!" She ran like the speed of light pulling out her dagger and making into the length of a sword.

**Mushra's POV**

I was waiting for the sword to slice through my armour when I heard the clash of swords. "Zoey! Your awake?" Apocolypse moved back from Zoey. She looked angry - more than I'd ever seen her before.  
"How dare you make it an unfair fight. Ever heard the phrase 'fight fire with fire'?" She asked. She punched the air infront of her and sent bolts of purple lightning at Apocolypse from her hands. He sucsessfully failed at dodging them and ended up wounded worse than I was. She sliced off one of his arms and in it's place he grew another two. "What the-!" Zoey never finished her sentence as one of the arms held her tightly around her throat and the other two wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him - her back against his chest. She was struggling to breathe.

**Normal POV**

"Oh how I've missed holding you." Apocolypse whispered in Zoey's ear. His breath made her skin crawl.  
"Let her go!" Mushrambo and Mushra commanded.  
Apocolypse looked over at them. "I've got my prize - I no longer need to be here. Maybe we'll catch up sometime. Say goodbye to your sister Mushra. And Mushrambo? Say goodbye to your now ex-girlfriend." With saying this he dissapeared - taking Zoey with him.  
"No!" Mushra's spear was impaled in the ground where Apocolypse was standing - seconds after he vanished.  
Mushrambo stood frozen. His sword inches away from what would be Apocolypse's back.  
"So close. But yet so far." A female voice broke the silence from above them. Everyone looked up to see who had spoken. A female bird enterran with golden hair and white feathered wings, wearing a white dress, and a celestial guardian wearing gold armour - were flying towards them.  
"Rusephine." Mushrambo growled, drawing his sword.  
"She's not here to fight you, Mushrambo. Or take Binka. I'm here to prevent that." The guardian spoke. When they landed infront of Mushrambo, Mushra and Binka, the celestial guardian stepped forward. "We're here to help you."  
"Do you know where Zoey is?" Mushra asked.  
"No. But he does." Rusephine pointed at Mushrambo. His puzzled expression told her to explain. "She's your soulmate. Not your sworn enemy - unless you are both turned evil. You've spent enough time travelling with her to sense where she is - even if she's far away. Don't you feel like your being pulled by an invisible rope?"  
"Yes." Mushrambo replied, sheathing his sword.  
"Then you have to follow the pull." The celestial guardian explained.

Mushrambo wasted no more time for the conversation to brew anymore. He took off in the direction he was being pulled - running as fast as he could. He didn't even wait for the others to catch up with him. He ran past a town. Past a graveyeard. Past a fores-wait...through the forest, turning left, right, left.

"Do you think he's intending to wait for us?" Binka asked.  
"Not if he loves her as much as it would seem." The celestial guardian replied, making a move in the direction Mushrambo had taken off in.  
"How do you know where to find him?" Mushra asked.  
"How do you think we found you?" Ruspehine replied.

**Zoey's POV**

I was in a dark, damp room. I could feel chains tied around my wrists - not tightly. My wrists were then tied to the sides of my body and I could feel the whole of my upper torso covered in chains. I began sliding my wrists beck and forward - hoping to get loose.  
"Zoey. How dare you run away from me!" A deep voice growled before I was slapped across my face. I was knocked off my feet and lay on the floor. I had no arms to help pick myself up so I had to slide up the wall - which was quite hard to do. Another backhand across the other side of my face and a kick in my right side and I was down again. I would never admit this to anyone but I was actually scared - well...not SCARED scared but just slightly...okay, I was worried. 'For fuck sake where am I!' I yelled into my mind. I managed to get up again and was pulled back onto the floor. Someone got ontop of me and covered my mouth with their own. I was struggling against them and hope was there for me! My wrists slid free of the chains. I knew it was Apocolypse. He began pulling at my clothes and I punched him in the side and then started pushing his chest in hopes to get him off of me. I was slapped again - but this time it was a half punch kind of thing. I forced myself not to give into the dizziness as he pulled my top over my head - leaving me in my bra and trousers...great. Before anything else could happen the door was kicked open and Apocolypse was stabbed through the back...he cried out in pain and I looked down to see the tip of a samurai sword inches away from my stomach. Apocolypse glittered and dissapeared - a card in his place. It was now light enough to see in the room.  
"Mushrambo!"

**Normal POV**

Zoey stood up just as Mushrambo pulled her to him. "I love you." She said.  
"I love you too." He replied.  
They were about to lock their lips when voices came from tunnel behind them. Zoey pulled on her top just as Mushra, Binka, Rusephine and the celestial guardian - now known as Jiminny Billy Bob - appeared in the doorway. Mushrambo yelled in his mind as Zoey mumbled "for fuck sake." Under her breath.

"So Jimmy, do you know where Shinzo is?" Binka asked once Rusephine flew away.  
"Keep following this road, and you'll see it in no time." He waved and saluted to them before he flew off into the sky.  
"Does that mean we're close?" Zoey asked the sky.  
"Yeah just keep going! You'll see it!" Came the reply from Jimmy from above the clouds.  
"Wow...I never thought I'd see the day where clouds talk to me." She shook her head.  
They were so close to Shinzo it was almost able to touch - little did Mushra and Binka know that Zoey and Mushrambo had confessed their love and that they kept on being interrupted everytime they were about to kiss.  
"I can't believe we're nearly there!" Binka started up her car and zoomed into the trees closely followed by Mushra. Zoey was about ot follow and Mushrambo held onto her hand - stopping her from moving.  
"What?" She asked, as he began closing the gap between them. Just as his lips were about to touch hers Mushra shouted through the trees. "Zoey! Hurry the hell up!" She sighed before running to where Mushra and Binka was - closely followed by Mushrambo.  
"Zoey? Why do you never make eye contact with anyone for very long?" Binka asked.  
Everyone turned to look at her, they were all wondering why aswell - especially Mushrambo after that encounter he had with her:

[Flashback]  
_Mushrambo eyes met met Zoey's, her's were full of sadness, hurt, pain, anger and coldness. He couldn't look away from them._  
_"...I have this power that makes me stand out from others...it draws them to me...it's why I wear a cape" Zoey pulled the hood on again "it hides who I am and if someone looks into my eyes for too long...I...something happens to them..."_  
[End Flashback]

"Because...I can kind of...hurt them. It's hard to explain but...it kind of shocks them and makes loose focus for a while, they don't have any control over themselves until I ask them to stop. If I hold their gaze for a long time they feel like they're being zapped by lightning."

[Flashback]  
_It wasn't until she said "please don't..." that Mushrambo realised their lips were inches away from each other._  
[End Flashback]

_'Well, that explains what happened._' Mushrambo thought.

They reached the top of a grassy hill and looked down on a ruined structure of some kind. "That's Shinzo?" Mushra asked. "You would've thought it would be some kind of building at least."  
"It is." Zoey said. "It inside some kind of shield - making it look destroyed so no one will bother to go in."  
They walked down the hill and towards the structure and - sure enough - a shield repelled Zoey and Mushrambo from entering. Mushra and Binka walked right inside. "What does it look like?" Mushrambo asked.  
"It's beautiful." Binka replied. Mushra nodded - agreeing with her. Someone walked out of a wooden door from one of the many houses in the village. "They're humans!" Binka exclaimed. "With enterrans?" One of the humans walked over to Binka. "Welcome, Binka. It seems the force field has chosen which traveller to stay with you - we all have one - to protect us from possible attacks. My name is Yakumo, welcome to Shinzo. Mushrambo and Zoey you may not enter here. You are wanted enterrans and have to much power to be trusted here. But please do come back here one day when I'm sure Binka and Mushra will be waiting for you."  
"So what? They're not allowed in? Zoey's a bounty!" Mushra shook Zoey be her shoulders. "What did you do?" He asked her.  
"Umm...umm...Mushra...I don't think now is the best time for explanations, you need to stay here with Binka - don't you see? For every human here there is an enterran! We'll come and visit you...promise?" Zoey reasoned.  
"Bye, Zoey! Bye, Mushrambo! Come on Mushra! Let's go!" Binka waved before speeding off in her car with Yakumo sat next to her.  
"Bye Mushra." Zoey waved and turned around only to be hugged from behind by Mushra. "If anything happens - you know where to find me, Zoey." Mushra whispered in her ear. She knew he was reffering to Mushrambo so she just rolled her eyes. Mushra went up to Mushrambo and thought his message to him. _'Hurt her, touch her, or even think about her - I will kill you.'_ Mushrambo raised one eyebrow.  
"I won't hurt her - you have my word." He whispered back. Mushrambo held out his hand towards Mushra - and they shook hands.


	14. Interrupted 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Fourteen

Mushrambo and Zoey walked back up the hill and into the trees in silence. Mushrambo could still hear Mushra's mind 'I can still see them.' Before suddenly it said 'fuck they're gone.' Mushrambo took that opportunity to push Zoey against a tree. His body moulded against hers and the were about to kiss when:  
"Ahem." They turned to see Katris standing behind them.  
"For fuck sake, what do you want now!" Zoey growled at him.  
"Now?" Mushrambo asked moving away from her.  
"Didn't she tell you we had a run-in at the graveyard?" Katris asked.

[Flashback]  
_She pulled the bracelet out from the wall. It was an elegant silver chain with a purple gem in it - a bit like the one in Zoey's dagger - and a silver lightning bolt charm like the one on her necklace. 'Now what was after finding the bracelet in the vision?' Zoey remembered and realisation hit her and she spun around pulling out her dagger and stopping a bug enterran's sword two-inches from her face. "Katris...what do you want?" Zoey spat, already knowing the answer._  
_"That bracelet you have in your hand...and your necklace, Ma'am!" He replied._  
_"No." She replied simply. She pushed him away, looked at her hand closed around the bracelet. 'This is going to get in the way...' she thought. She slipped it on her hand, it tightened by itself._  
_"NO!" Katris shouted. "She or he who wears the bracelet will gain a dark and dangerous power! You will not get that bracelet off until your someone brings good to the evil!" He put his sword away. "You're too strong for me now! But I swear, i'll be back for that bracelet, Zoey! And your precious necklace!"_  
_"What do you want with my necklace!" Zoey yelled after him as he flew off._  
[End Flashback]

"Yeah, what do you want with my necklace?" Zoey asked, confused.  
"You seriously don't know what that necklace does?" He asked as if she was stupid. She shook her head - making Katris sigh. "Okay, basically, you know people can control you by using your dagger?" She nodded so he carried on. "If they have the necklace and combine it with their own weapon they can use your powers against you and for themselves." "Ohh...that's the reason why I'm supposed to always wear it...well you can't have it." Zoey crossed her arms over her chest.  
"I'll just have to take it from you then."  
"You and what army?" She asked, it was an actual question with obvious interest in her voice.  
"Him." He pointed to Mushrambo.  
"You're kidding right?" Mushrambo asked.  
"Nope." With saying this Katris pulled out a dark card and frisbe threw it at Mushrambo. Before anything could be done it entered through his breast plate. Turning him into Dark Mushrambo. His violet hair turned dark blue, his skin went the same as Zoey's - ghostly white. His armour turned black with red outlines as did his belt and sword hilt, his eyes turned a darker crimson and were outlined in dark red tribal patterns and finally his cape also changed to a dark blue.  
"Crap." Zoey said as she pulled out her dagger and ran at Katris.  
"Even if you can defeat me, Zoey. He will still be under the spell of the dark card." Katris let out a manical laugh as his arm turned into a blade and clashed it with her now lengthened dagger.  
Zoey kicked Katris into a tree and turned around to clash her sword against Mushrambo's. 'I thought he didn't fight girls?' She thought. Mushrambo held the wrist Zoey was using to hold her sword with and lifted her off the floor.  
"Now Mushrambo. Give me her necklace and the bracelet." Katris commanded.  
Mushrambo looked at the necklace around her slender neck, then at the charm resting just above her cleavage.  
"Don't do it, Mushrambo." Zoey pleaded, covering the necklace up with her hand. Mushrambo moved her hand out of the way and ripped her necklace off from her neck and the bracelet from her wrist - but pocketed the charms, which Katris failed to notice. Mushrambo never took his eyes off of Zoey as her threw the two chains at Katris.  
"Thankyou, Mushrambo. Now do with her what you want - I don't care." Katris stated before flying off into the trees. Leaving Dark Mushrambo with Zoey.  
Mushrambo still had his eyes on Zoey and she was getting nervous. She didn't want to hurt him so she broke their eye contact. He put her down and let go of her wrist but as she started walking away from him her back hit a tree. Mushrambo put his hands around her waist and moved himself closer so his body fit against hers. He then drew his sword and put it to her throat. "Mushrambo, please don't-" A tear slid down her cheek as he covered her mouth with his hand.  
"You're crying, but you're not scared?" Mushrambo asked.  
"I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of what you're going to do." She replied honestly, when he removed his hand from her mouth. He reached into his pocket and brought out the two lightning bolt charms.  
"I'm not stupid in giving your power to, Katris." He informed her. She reached out for the charms but he put them in his mouth and held her wrists tightly above her head against the tree. "Now you have no hands...how are you going to get them?" Their lips were inches apart and he leant forward - slowly closing the gap between them. She sighed before fully locking lips with him. He removed his sword from her throat and sheathed it - still attatched to her mouth. He pushed his tounge into her mouth before she could get the charms and after exploring he used his tounge to pull hers into his mouth. She retrieved the charms and pulled away from him.  
"Like that." She said breathlessly. He smirked before releasing her hands but he never stepped back from being molded to her body. She took the charms out of her mouth and only then realised she had no pockets, so she stuffed them in her bra.  
"So what am I going to do with you? Katris did say he didn't care and that it was my choice. But I'm debating he'd want me to kill you." He drew his sword again and held it to her throat.  
"He'd want you to kill me. But is it what you want to do? After all, it is your choice." Zoey stated, not reacting to the dark samurai's sword being held under her chin.  
"No. I don't want to kill you. But I'm not saying I won't." He sheathed his sword and Zoey took her chance to push him away from her. She ran to where her dagger was on the floor and picked it it up only to have Mushrambo take a fistful of her hair and pull her onto the ground. He sat ontop of her and held her wrist so she was holding her own dagger to her own throat. She was going to punch him but he read her mind and put his knee on her free hand. He stroked the side of her face. "But I'm not saying I won't." He repeated.  
"When I said give me her necklace and the bracelet, Mushrambo. I meant with the charms. And when I also said 'Do with her what you want - I don't care' I meant kill her whichever way you wanted - not shag her!" Katris shouted as he landed seven metres behind Mushrambo.  
"Don't I wish you did." Mushrambo said as he stared at Zoey's beautiful face he then trailed his gaze down her neck, all the way past her chest before resting at her toned stomach. He then turned his head round to look at Katris while smirking. Mushrambo rose to his feet pulling Zoey with him. He turned Zoey round so that her back was against him and he held her hands by her sides as he wrapped one of his arms round her, and with his free hand held her dagger to her throat so her head was resting back against his shoulder.

**Zoey's POV**

I was thinking about how to free Mushrambo from the spell of the dark card. But before I could do that I had to get free and kill Katris!  
"If you're not thinking of killing me then why are you holding a knife to my throat?" I asked.  
"Because you're hot - and I mean that in the sense that your temperature works well with my cold one and also, well, let's face it, you have the body of a goddess." Muashrambo whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes before replying.  
"Well, my family were fire enterran's. Can you let me go now so I can kick your ass?"  
He took a sarcastic silence to pretend to debate about it for a second. "Sure, why not? On the condition that he goes first." He released me slowly - running his hands over my waist. I rolled my eyes.  
I pointed my hands out at Katris who's face paled when my eyes glazed over. He shrieked in agony as four purple bolts of lightning struck him - he glittered and turned into an en-card. I swayed on my feet at the sudden rush of power.

**Normal POV**

Once she stopped swaying, Zoey walked over to the en-card, pocketed it and then picked up the chain for her necklace. She put both charms on it before tieing it around her neck.  
"Now can I kick your ass?"  
"For someone who has the body of a goddess and the face of an angel you sure have a lot of power." She raised her eyebrow at his perviness. Mushrambo seemed quite impressed even though he had seen her power before.  
'I have to change him back somehow.' Zoey thought. 'Maybe if I fight him - if he does fight girls in this form - for a while and then somehow distract him into talking or something-' She was pulled from her thoughts as she found herself - once again - in a familiar position with Mushrambo - on the ground.  
"I thought you were going to kick my ass?" He smirked.  
"I was thinking." She replied. "What did you say to Mushra before we left?"

[Flashback]  
_'Hurt her, touch her, or even think about her - I will kill you.' Mushrambo raised one eyebrow._  
_"I won't hurt her - you have my word." He whispered back. Mushrambo held out his hand towards Mushra - and they shook hands._  
[End Flashback]

Mushrambo was caught offguard for a moment so Zoey took the opportunity to flip them over. She was now sat ontop of his chest, his shoulders were anchored by her knees with her legs under his arms. She pinned his hands down with hers and rested her weight on them - so he would not break free. Her face was right above his.  
"I _am_ kicking your ass." Zoey smirked.  
"Don't think a girl pindown can hold me. You're forgetting I can pick you up effortlessly." He implied. He tried but couldn't get up. No matter how much he moved about or tried to sit up - she had him pinned and would not budge.  
"Okay, 1. never underestimate a girl's pindown and 2. you use your arms to lift - not your hands."  
"But I can use my hands to do this!" He twisted his wrist so he could grab hers - catching her off balance and she ended up laying down next to him. He laid down inbetween her bent legs - his chest on hers, his face above hers, his stomache on hers and her legs bent next to his hips. You could quite well say it was a very awkward position. "There's always a way out of that pindown."  
"There's a way out of everything." She replied. He stared at her intently.  
She managed to turn herself around - with great difficulty, he might not look heavy - but he was and it was all muscle. Mushrambo sat up so they were in yet another awkward position.  
"You can't get away. You're not strong enough to lift me." He smirked, before rising to his feet - pulling the blonde with him. He spun her round so she was facing him and he held her there by her elbows - her back close to another tree.  
"For fuck sake! One minute you push me against a tree, then you pull me on the floor, then I'm against another tree! Make up your mind, Mushrambo. I don't have time to be messed about!" Zoey exclaimed, she was pissed off. If he was going to rape her or kill her - couldn't he just hurry up!  
"If you do something for me, I'll do something for you." Mushrambo smirked.  
"What's that? Plead for my life and then kill me quicker?" She yelled, rhetorically. He raised a brow at her.  
"I said I wasn't going to kill you." Mushrambo stated, calmly before he wrapped her legs around his waist and forced her up against the tree so they were at eye level.


	15. The begining of Pains

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Fifteen

After some...ahem...alone time...they pulled on their trousers and sat up. Zoey wasn't happy. Then again she didn't like this pervy version of Mushrambo.  
"Now, what can I do for you?" Mushrambo asked as he stood up. Zoey stayed sat on the floor and didn't look up at him either.  
"You, can tell me how to break the spell on the dark card." She looked up to see Mushrambo glaring at her. "I love you and I know you can break the hold it has on you."  
"I love you too." He replied. The crimson tattoo's faded away from his face and his skin turned back to it's originol colour - as did his eyes, hair, and everything else. 'That was easy.' She thought. "What did I do to you?" The original Mushrambo asked, concerned as he sat down next to Zoey.  
"...Nothing." She replied getting to her feet.  
"What's wrong, Zoey?" Mushrambo asked putting his arms around her from behind. She snuggled into his warm chest.  
"I'm tired." She replied.

**Mushrambo's POV**

We were walking for a while. Zoey kept glancing at me occasionally. Her face paled even more. "Zoey? Are you feeling alright?" I stopped her and held onto her arms she nodded at me to say she was fine but then shook her head in a 'no' suggestion. Beads of sweat appeared on her forhead and she began breathing heavily. She swayed on her feet before I eased her onto the floor. She fell backwards and hit the floor with a thud. 'What the fuck is happening?' I thought. She groaned and clutched her stomach rolling onto her side. "What's wrong, Zoey!" I actually began to get frustrated, I couldn't help her if I didn't know what was wrong.  
"Pain." She managed to say through gritted teeth.  
"Where?" I asked.  
She grabbed hold of my hand tightly and rested it on her stomach. "There." She replied.  
Something did feel strange. Her breathing slowed down before returning to normal. She sat up and wiped her head her face was flushed - it made her look innocent with some colour on her face.  
"Are you feeling alright now?" I asked. She nodded and I helped her stand.  
"That was weird. It went as quickly as it came."  
"What did I do to you, Zoey?" I held her wrist before she walked off.  
"You won't like it." "Just tell me!"  
"You'll be jealous!"  
"Really? I don't get jealous."  
"Hn. Fine then. You backed me up against a tree with my necklace charms in your mouth. My hands were held above my head and I had to use my tounge to get them back."  
Yeah, I had to admit...I was jealous. "Nope. I don't get jealous." I managed to say.  
She raised one of her eyebrows at me before walking through the trees and into a small town. I followed.

**Normal POV**

"Where are you going?" Mushrambo asked.  
"Somewhere so I can make you jealous. I know you do get jealous, Mushrambo - I just want to see what your reaction would be."  
"And how do you suppose you're going to do that?"  
"Well seeing as you said I had the body of a goddess and the face of an angel - I don't think it will be too hard to find a guy to make-out with." Mushrambo stopped walking. Zoey turned around and smirked. "You are jealous aren't you." She stated. Mushrambo just shook his head and carried on walking. They came across a pub that Zoey knew all too well. She stopped outside the window and looked at a man with light blue hair, blue eyes and a well built body. He wore blue trousers and a blue top with blue bat wings on his shoulders and a blue cape. On his head were a pair of white horns. She knocked on the window and he looked at her before standing up.  
"Wait here a moment - this guy's an old friend of mine. He owes me a favour." Mushrambo nodded as she went inside.

**Zoey's POV**

"Alright, Sago?" Zoey greeted the blonde haired hottie.  
"You're here for that favour aren't you, Zo?" Tom replied giving her a kiss on her cheek.  
"Yeah."  
"What'll it be?"  
"I'm trying to make someone jealous. I did the same for you - now you need to do the same for me."  
"Alright. Where is he?"

**Normal POV**

Zoey walked outside with Sago. Sago nodded to Mushrambo who glared at him. He was obviously jealous already. Zoey got straight down to buisness and pulled Sago closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Mushrambo moved from one foot to the other. 'I thought you would at least last longer than this.' Zoey thought to Mushrambo. Sago's lips met Zoey's as they kissed once. Twice. Three. The fourth kiss turned out to be a little longer. Zoey began to use her tounge - as did Sago. Their bodies moulded together and they pulled each other tighter.  
"Fine, you win!" Mushrmbo said with his teeth gritted. Zoey didn't listen and carried on - her hands were now in his hair and his were pulling up the hem of her top...  
Mushramo walked over to them and picked Zoey up around her waist - ripping her and Sago apart - he slung her over his shoulder and began walking into the forest.  
"We're even now, Sago!" Zoey shouted to him.  
He gave her the thumbs up sign as he walked back into the pub.

Mushrambo set Zoey down on the floor with a thud. "Fine! I'm jealous! But you could've stopped when I said you won!" Mushrambo exclaimed.  
"Sorry, that was one of Mushra's friends. I got carried away...Sago's a good kisser." Zoey smirked at him with a winner's glint in her eye.  
"Good kisser? Hn." Mushrambo scoffed, thinking he would be better than him anyday.  
"If you think you're a good kisser - you've got competition."  
"With who!" He yelled.  
Zoey stood up and laughed. "Me." She said simply before locking lips with him. He was suprised and he only began to kiss her back when she jumped on him. He pushed her back up against a tree - their mouths still connected. His hands were on her hips and hers were around his neck. He licked her lower lip and she met his tounge with hers. He explored her mouth and then they parted for air. Then locked lips again - this time Zoey's tounge explored Mushrambo's mouth. He became impatient and re-explored with his tounge. She forced his tounge out of her mouth and he growled making her smile. They ended their lip-locking session and rested their forheads against eachother's. Mushrambo slid his hands to her waist moving away from the tree and putting her gently back on the ground.

They had walked all the way back to the rubble of Ryuma's ice palace - rubble thanks to Zoey - when Zoey's face paled again. 'Fuck.' Zoey thought. Mushrambo heard her thought and turned round to see her passed out on the floor. He knelt down next to her and picked her up - making her lean against his chest. "Zoey?" He asked, calmy. He was worried about her but he thought he should speak to her calmly. He could see the beads of sweat on her neck before looking back down at her stomach. He lifted her top up slightly and put his hand on it again. He could feel...something...it's causing her pain but..."Who's there!" Mushrambo drew his sword to one of the bushes the began shaking. A small, pale yellow, cat enterran popped out - she had to have been about a foot high and wore orange slip-ons, light pink trousers and a dark pink waistcoat. She took one look at the samurai sword pointed at her and screamed.  
"Please don't hurt me!" She begged. Mushrambo raised his eyebrow at the little girl before sheathing his sword. "I'm too young to die!" Mushrambo was about to ask her something when two more small cat enterran's came out from the bush - they were dark yellow and wore brown slip-ons with white trousers. One of them had a green waistcoat and the other one had blue - they were obviously twins.  
"Estea! Uncle Kutal is looking for you-aaah!" The one in blue screamed - making the one in green jump and scream.  
"It's Mushrambo!" The kitten in green said.  
"Aren't you supposed to be the most wanted villain?" The blue one asked.  
"Ray, Sen - Mamma told us to run if we saw-" Estea warned.  
"-Isn't that Zoey with him?" Ray asked.  
"We've found both of them!" Sen exclaimed.  
"Shut up and run! UNCLE KUTAL!" Estea ran off back into the bush.  
"What's her problem?" Sen asked Ray.  
Ray shrugged. "Scaredy cat!" Mushrambo was looking at the twin kitten's - while holding Zoey bridal style. All of a sudden a lion enterran emerged from the bush. He wore silver armour and had a yellow mane and gold claws. In the middle of his forehead was a green gem in the shape of an oval.  
Zoey opened her eyes and looked at the kittens and the big lion infront of them before turning to Mushrambo. "What the hell happened while I was out?" She asked. Mushrambo put her down so she could stand.  
"Do you think they're pausing a fight, Uncle Kutal?" Estea asked.  
"I don't think they're fighting Estea?" Kutal replied.  
Zoey and Mushrambo shook their heads at the same time. 'I think this is time for one of those dissapearing acts...' Zoey thought to herself.

**Mushrambo's POV**

I was looking through Kutal's mind for a sign that he might attack us. He would if we tried to hurt the kittens. "Don't worry Kutal, we're not going to fight you or hurt your niece or nephews." I reassured him.  
"How do I know I can trust you." He asked.  
"Kutal - meet Zoey. Mushra's sister." I pointed at her.  
"Mushra? So you're his little sister he spoke about!" Kutal exclaimed.  
"Little sister! He's my little brother!" Zoey replied angrily. What's with the sudden temper? Yeah, she's hot-headed...but...she never threw a tantrum over something as small as that.  
"Yeah, she's definetley Mushra's sister. I knew you were older - I just wanted to see if you had the same temper...What made you one of the most wanted Zoey? Mushra always said you worked hard catching criminals - not being one of them?"  
"Slight slip-up." She mumbled - and her gaze...shifted to me...


	16. So that's the pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Sixteen

Mushrambo and Zoey had been asked to stay with Kutal, Estea, Ray and Sen for the night. "Aren't you were supposed to be sworn enemies?" Sen asked.  
"I thought they were soulmates?" Ray replied.  
"Maybe it's both?" Estea added.  
"Sorry!" Kutal said to Mushrambo and Zoey. "They heard stories from the village."  
"No it's alright." Mushrambo replied. "Zoey?" She was clutching her temples and her eyes were shut tightly. "What do you see?"  
"Binka...Mushra...Shinzo...fire...burning...people running...and screaming...Lanancuras!" Her vision ended and she stood up abruptly. "We have to go back to Shinzo and get the people out of there! There's going to be an attack!" She jogged a few steps into the trees but then collapsed as a sudden jolt of pain jabbed her stomach but then left as quickly as it came. She got to her feet just as Kutal came through the trees. "Are you alright, my dear?" Kutal asked.  
"Yeah fine." She replied before collapsing in pain again. Kutal helped her stand up and called Mushrambo over to them.  
"Has this happened before?" Kutal asked.  
"Yeah, about three or four times." Mushrambo replied. He looked into Kutal's mind to see what he was thinking but then shouted: "What!"  
"I forgot you're a telepath..." Kutal said.  
"Don't say anything aloud." Mushrambo told him, looking at Zoey. Kutal nodded.

After dropping the kittens at a nursery in the village, Kutal, Mushrambo and Zoey took of towards Shinzo.

They finally made it to Shinzo. "It look's like it's already been attacked." Kutal said.  
"Yes, it does look like a dump but that's just a mirage." Zoey replied in her 'no-duh' tone. Mushrambo and Kutal were allowed through the barrier and Zoey was repelled from it. "Wait there, we won't be long." Kutal said.  
"I don't think there's anything else I can do." Zoey replied, getting comfortable on one of the rocks.  
'Attituude!' Kutal thought. Mushrambo silently chuckled.

**Mushra's POV**

Something didn't feel right. It was then that I saw Mushrambo walking with my old friend Kutal towards me. Where's Zoey? I walked towards them.  
"What are you doing here? Where's Zoey?" I asked. I then noticed her sitting on a rock outside the boundaries. "Still not allowed in?" I asked sarcastically.  
I shook Mushrambo's hand and gave Kutal a playful punch on his arm and - like the usual - he over reacted - and socked me in the face. "Hey! What was that for Kutal?" I yelled at him.  
"Where's Binka?" Mushrambo asked.

**Normal POV**

"She ran off to play with some humans and left me in a library! God! Would you believe how many stupid words there are in a single book? I couldn't even read any of it!" Mushra complained. 'Proboably more mentally retarded than I thought...' Mushrambo thought as he rolled his eyes. "Guy's? Might want to get on with explanations..." Zoey shouted angrily. "We don't have time to loose!" Zoey stood up from the rock and began to pace impatiently.  
"I swear she's always on a fucking period!" Mushra mumbled as he made his way over to his sister.  
'Hn.' Mushrambo thought. Mushra stopped walking. He thought Zoey looked different, he didn't know what it was but...it was definately something. Kutal and Mushrambo appeared behind Mushra - they noticed it too - but the lion and the samurai knew what it was.

After some big ass explanation about Zoey's vision, Mushra ran back into Shinzo and told Yakumo and the head of the human race about the fact that Lancuras was going to be released very soon. Shinzo was going to be evactated. Most of the winged enterran guardians flew up to Mechano City to see if there was a way that the humans could find a sanctuary there and the rest of the humans began to pack.

**Zoey's POV**

I didn't feel well. Something didn't feel right either. I didn't know if it was the weird pains, if Lanancuras being released would affect me as I was hit by a meteor rock 'but wouldn't that affect Mushrambo?' I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him glance at me. 'Shiiiiit...think of something else...waiiiit...could I be-' I stopped walking suddenly. The tingling pain came to my eyes.  
Mushrambo appeared in front of me and clutched my shoulders. "What do you see?" He asked.  
I couldn't speak...what I saw was strange...that thought I just had before the vision...could that really be true? Is it real? I'd somehow been able to block that vision from Mushrambo. "What did you see?" He asked once I the vision faded.  
"I don't know...it was blurry...couldn't tell." I lied. I could feel another vision coming on.  
"Now what do you see?" Someone asked me.  
"Lanancuras...Shinzo...Gone...Sky...Dodge...Duck...Mushra...Oh my God!" I could see myself get punched and my sight in my vision blurred then people were screaming and that's when my vision ended. 'Did I...just die? No...Yes...well something happened...ahh, my eyes hurt...' I thought as I rubbed my eyes. I didn't want to open my eyes. I would never admit it out loud but...I think I'm...scared? NO! I can't be scared not when something like this is about to happen-

**Normal POV**

-Not when Lanancuras could be released any moment' Zoey thought. She was sitting on the floor - legs crossed eyes tightly closed, she wasn't moving and she wasn't speaking.  
"HELLOO! Anyone in that blonde head?" Mushra called as he tapped Zoey on the head. "What is she thinking Mushrambo?"  
Mushrambo was sitting on a rock behind her, looking down, trying to read her thoughts...it was like four things were going across her mind at once - creating havoc in there. He knew she was trying to figure three things out and ignoring something but he couldn't find out what they were individually.  
"Zoey, stop thinking for a moment." Mushrambo said as he got to his feet. She did as she was told and rose to her own feet.  
"I know where Lanancuras is!" She informed Kutal, Mushra and Mushrambo before running at lightning speed into the trees.  
"What was she thinking about? You looked like you had trouble?" Mushra asked.  
Mushrambo looked at him. "She's working two things out while ignoring something and focusing on blocking me at the same time. It like being in a room with loud music and trying to talk to the person next to you. Come on we've got to follow her to Lanancuras." Mushrambo informed before heading in the direction Zoey had taken off in.  
'Does she know she's pregnant?' Mushrambo thought.


	17. Not the pain but here's Lanancuras

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Seventeen

They ran through the forest before Zoey suddenly stopped almost making Mushrambo crash into her.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
She looked at him, confusion evident on her pale face. Mushrambo frowned. "I've lost my sense of direction. I don't know where he is anymore." She shook her head and he looked at her intently.  
"What are you thinking?" He asked. She glanced at him before looking away quickly.  
"You're the telepath, Mushrambo. Is my mind getting fucked up?" Mushrambo tried looking into her mind again, doubtful he was going to find anything. He did.  
"You can't see anything can you?" He stated.  
"Of course I can, don't be stupid." She snapped.  
"Go on then. Walk three paces forward!"  
Stubborn as she was. Zoey stayed put. "Why?"  
He stood infront of her. She didn't seem to notice. "Take one step forward then."  
She sighed. Before walking straight into him and he put his hands out to steady her. "I've never had two visions at the same time before." She admitted.  
He looked at her eyes. They were still red. "Do they hurt?"  
"No." She lied. Mushrambo smirked and rolled his eyes.  
"Just wait a while, Zoey. As it was two vision's...maybe it will take twice as long for them to stop hurting." She nodded and closed them. He looked into her mind. Utter chaos. "It might also help, if you didn't think so much." He said, massaging his temples.  
"Mushrambo, I think-" She collapsed. _'Another vision! Fuck sake!'_ Mushrambo thought.  
"What do you see?" He also noticed that he could clearly see what she was thinking - but not the vision. _'She does know she's pregnant...did she just think she's going to die?_'  
"You're...dark form...my celestial form...we're fighting...Lanancuras...light...darkness."  
"What did you see before?" He asked once she had come around. "Don't hide it from me Zoey. Just tell me." He pulled her into a standing position and held her against him.  
"It was darkness. Mushra was a card. Binka and all the human's were safe in Mechano City. You were thrown into the trees and I was punched in the stomache before everything went dark. That's when the vision ended. I think I died, I don't know. Where is Mushra?"  
Mushrambo actually didn't know. "I don't know." He replied.  
"Well then. I have to tell you something, but I think you already know."  
"What?"  
_'I think...there could be a slight chance that...I'm pregnant._' She thought to him.  
"I did know yeah." He looked away from her.  
"But something confuses me about it." She stepped away and sat down. Mushrambo looked down at her.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I thought you could only get knocked up by your soul mate."  
He smirked. "If that was true then there wouldn't be as many enterrans as there are now." He thought about it for a moment. _'My parents were soulmates...as were my neighbours and most of their family...those who weren't, don't have kids.'_  
"Maybe...I'm not your soul mate. Maybe my dark form is." He sat down next to her. "Can you see now?" He asked.  
She shook off the question - choosing to ignore it. "Then who's your soulmate?"  
"?" Come to think of it. He did feel more of a pull towards the Celestial Zoey than the dark form - although he still found her really attractive.

[Flashback]  
_Mushrambo stared at the hot celestial guardian in front of him. He was speechless, that was, until she nudged him._  
_"Hello? Enterra to Mushrambo?" She sighed and slapped him across the face._  
_"Ouch." He said, he hid his blush that threatened to cross his face. "What?" He asked._  
_"The celestial heavens are asking for you." "Me?"_  
_"Isn't that what I just said?" She held out a hand and struck him with a bolt of purple lightning._

**_Mushrambo's POV_**

_What the hell? I didn't do anything! OK, calm down...oh great, now I'm talking to myself. I opened my eyes. I saw gold and light. I closed them again then re-opened them. An angel was looking into my face, her mouth moving...wait...its Zoey...and she's calling my name...SLAP...again? Does she have a fetish for hitting me or something...no...I think she's just getting pissed off with me staring at her all the time. I sat up. She knelt down beside me._  
_"Sorry, I didn't realise I hit you so hard!" She smiled at me...a genuine smile...I did wonder when this day would come._  
[End Flashback]

"The pain could be something different." Zoey suddenly said.  
"What?"  
"My soulmate is your dark form. Your soulmate must be a different form. It would only work with both forms of soul mates."  
"But it feels strange." Mushrambo pointed. Zoey looked down.  
"Well then, you must have some powerful sperm." She said seriously.  
Mushrambo laughed. He put a hand on her stomache. _'It still feels really strange..._' He thought. "Here comes Mushra." Mushrambo sighed as he removed his hand.  
"Took them long enough to get here. My vision's slightly blurry...but I should be able to find Lanancuras now." Once Mushra and Kutal had caught up, they made their way to were Lanancuras could possibly be.

**Mushrambo's POV**

I think she's right in the fact that you need both forms of soul mates...but then why did something feel so strange? Maybe she's collapsing because of Lanancuras.

[Flashback]  
_"Zoey your being taken to Lanancuras. I can sense the power in you which he desires to be freed." Mushrambo explained._

_Mushrambo turned around as Zoey's musical, confident voice broke the silence and was slightly dissapointed that she had pulled her hood on. "We didn't finish what we were supposed to start in the cage fight." He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked._  
_"I don't fight girls" He said simply, shrugging his shoulders._  
_She crossed her arms over her chest. "But you abduct them with a sex addict who rapes them, and then use their powers to free some overgrown cockroach trapped inside a meteor."_  
_"Getting my name cleared is my only priority. I do nothing else. You have been the only girl we've found who would have enough power to free Lanancuras and stay alive during the process."_  
_"What makes you think I have powers? I could just be a combat fighter."_  
_"I can sense it. How do you know Lanancuras is inside a meteor rock? Unless you g-" Mushrambo cut himself short, realising the answer before he asked the question. She got hit by the other half of the meteor rock that hit him._  
[End Flashback]

**Zoey's POV**

"Oh my God. There!" I said as I pointed to a maroon meteor rock, in a deserted clearing a mile away from the forest. It was glowing. Something began pulling me towards it. A suction. A strong breeze. I held onto Mushra to stop myself being pulled in the direction of Lanancuras.  
"What's going on?" Mushra asked as he pulled me behind him.  
A loud, commanding voice, echoed across the crater...

**Normal POV**

"Finally! A power that will release me from my prison! Zoey - the second most powerful being on Entera! Bring me your powers, or I shall have to pull you here myself!"  
"Get bent, bug!" Zoey shouted back.  
"Get bent? Bug?" Mushra asked. "At least when we fought Reptilian she had something worth saying!" Mushra whispered to Mushrambo.  
"Umm...has anyone seen my dagger?" Zoey asked after a moment of silence.  
"Is that it flying across the desert?" Kutal asked.  
Mushrambo, Mushra and Zoey exchanged glances - realisation hitting them like a dodgeball in a nerd's face - before watching the dagger enter the meteor rock.  
Zoey flinched before standing as still as a statue. Mushra turned to look at her and prepard for her to begin attacking. She raised an arm into the sky and thunder began to errupt. Mushrambo pulled her hands down and encased her hands in violet energy orbs. She glared at him before she dissapeared. "Surround the rock." Mushrambo stated. They ran towards the rock. Too late. Zoey placed a hand on the side of it - seconds before they got there.  
"No!" Everyone shouted. Mushrambo pulled Zoey away from the rock before anything bad happened - also hoping that a small touch wouldn't have done anything, as if 'it just wouldn't work' - but to his dissapointment. It did.  
"Yes!" Lanancuras shouted, as he phased through the rock. Free from it's prison-like hold. He stood as tall as a giant. He had purple and grey armour, and a spiked helmet where two, glowing, blood red eyes shone like torches in the dark. He threw the dagger back at Zoey. Mushrambo moved her out of the way just in time. "Finally! After 10,00 years! I am-"  
"-Look, yes we understand you've been shut away for a VERY long time! But please save us a pain and torture of a long speech. Have a walk around, stretch your legs. But. Get. Back. In tHE FUCKING ROCK!" Zoey screamed at him.  
_'That picture would be priceless.'_ Mushra thought, capturing the look on Lanancuras's face.  
Mushrambo chuckled as he rubbed his ear. _'She can shout really loud._'  
"? That pain you've been having, Zoey." Lanancuras said her name with pure venom. "Was my point, to make you have visions of where I was - so you would come and free me! Try your best to defeat me, all of you! You will not succeed!"  
"We will see." Kutal murmered to Mushra.


	18. Vision come true

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lanancuras went to stomp on Zoey and Mushrambo - they moved out of the way just in time. Zoey summoned her powers and shocked Lanancuras with several purple lightning bolts.  
"Flame of the pheonix!" Mushra shouted as he attempted to burn Lanancuras to a crisp.  
"Enterra Crater!" Kutal drove his foot in the ground and summoned an earthquake. Lanancuras jumped high into the sky to dodge the earthquake - so it hit Zoey instead. She was flung away. Screaming as she went. Mushrambo was about to run off and catch her when Lanancuras melted onto the floor and then dissapeared. Mushrambo ran and caught her anyway.  
"Deja-vu." They both said at the same time. He put her back on her feet.  
"Where's-" Zoey beagan as Lanancuras formed infront of them. "-There." She sighed.  
He went to punch Mushrambo who dodged - and it hit Zoey instead. "Oh. My. God!" She exclaimed. "Twice!" She kicked Lanancuras but he changed into his metal form. Her foot began to shake at the impact which travelled up her leg, along her body, before finally, she was shaking all over. She held her foot. "Son of a Bitch!" She shouted.  
Mushrambo drew his sword and clashed it with Lanancuras's arm - which was now a blade.  
"Zoey, go and get Mushra and Kutal!" Mushrambo said as his feet slid backwards across the ground, against the force of the two blades.  
Zoey nodded and went to run to get the other two enterrans, a throbbing pain surfaced from her ankle as she began to run. She ignored it.  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Zoey exclaimed, seeing Kutal and Mushra having an argument. "Mushrambo's over there-" Mushrambo made his own crater on the floor beside her. She sighed. "-Over here...not fighting. And your arguing! Now...where's Lanancuras?" Zoey turned around as Mushrambo got to his feet. "Oh. Crap." She stated in a dull tone of voice. Mushrambo had been dark carded.  
"Lanancuras is over there." Mushrambo put a hand on her arm and pointed to where Lanancuras was laying still on the ground. He looked like he was knocked out.  
"Well, what are we doing over here talking! Let's kill him!" Mushra punched a fist into his hand to add enthusiasm and took off towards Lanancuras - not even noticing Mushrambo was dark. Kutal hadn't looked or noticed either, and took off after Mushra.  
"You're hurt." Mushrambo stated.  
"I'm fine." She moved away from him. He grabbed hold of her arm. "Let. Go." She glared daggers at him - he glared back.  
Lanancuras appeared. "Would you two stop having a lover's tiff for one moment and fight!" He shouted. Zoey went to kick him - not realising it was her bad foot from her previous kick - Mushrambo caught her foot before she could damage it further.  
"Who's side are you on?" She growled. Mushrambo punched Lanancuras who flew into the side of a cliff.  
"Yours." He smirked. Pulling her into a kiss. She pulled away and slapped him. He growled back his response and released her to clash swords with Lanancuras.  
Zoey jogged painfully to go and see where Mushra and Kutal were. She couldn't see them anywhere. She looked closely at the ground at saw Kutal's encard. She bent down to pick it up and sensed someone stand in an awkward position behind her. She rolled her eyes already knowing who it was. She put the encard in her pocket, stood up and spun round to come face to face with, well, who else? Mushrambo.  
"Where's Lanancuras?" She growled at him.  
He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Fighting Mushra." He eyed her up. She walked around him and her grabbed hold of her elbow, spinning her around and pulling her to his chest. She glared daggers at him - he smirked cockily back.  
"Look, now's not the time to do anything, Mushrambo. Lanancuras needs to be defeated-"  
"-What other form's have you got? I've shagged this form - what about the others?" He moved a piece of her hair out of her face.  
"Your enemy. Now get off me!" She pushed him away and began walking painfully over to Mushra and Lanancuras.  
"If you want to be rid of me so much, Zoey. Then maybe you should change into your dark form. You might have more power than I do but I'm stronger...I would do something else before I killed you anyway, if you understand." She stopped dead in her tracks.  
'_Should I turn into my dark form?_' She thought. _'What made Mushrambo do it in the first place? He destroyed the dark card when I changed him back last time...unless..._' She glanced over to where Lanancuras was before finding herself on the floor.  
"What the hell was that for?" She exclaimed as Mushrambo stepped into her line of view. He looked down at her.  
"Change form. Why not go to your Celestial one?" He asked. '_That's it!'_ Zoey thought. _'My Celestial form is his Soul Mate...why didn't I think of this before!_' She got to her feet, and formed into her Celestial Guardian form. She now had her curly gold hair, and her gold and cream outfit on. Her ankle felt better so she began running to help Mushra fight when he made his own personal crater in the floor next to her.  
"Get on your feet, Mushra, we have no time too loose!" She smiled before pulling out her dagger and lengthening it into her jagged sword. Mushra flew to Lanancuras's head and began punching and kicking it.  
Zoey was about to run and help him when she felt someone go to reach her arm. She spun round and held her sword to Mushrambo's throat.  
"Enhanced reflexes." He smirked. "I'll do you in this form-"  
"-Fine." She said. He pulled her towards him. "But help defeat Lanancuras first. Then I will." Mushrambo seemed hypnotised by her. She was trying not to be hypnotised by him. After all - they were Soul Mates in these forms.

Kicks, punches and power attacks were launched - it only made Lanancuras grow bigger. Mushra was getting weak, Lanancuras threw a big, strong, right hook at Mushra and hit him square in the face. Mushra began falling to the floor. When he hit it he began to glisten, Lanancuras stomped his foot and when he brought it back up - Mushra was a card.  
A few stray tears fell from Zoey's eyes. She shook them off and clenched her fists. She ran over to the encard, picked it up, put it in her shorts pocket with Kutal's card and then jumped high above Lanancuras's head. She was about to pierce the top of his head - when he swatted her away like a fly.  
She was going to hit the floor when a pair of strong arms caught her. She looked up - expecting to see dark Mushrambo gazing at her - it was Mushrambo...but he was in his normal form?  
"What the hell? You were in your dark form a moment ago?" She asked, completely confused.  
"Dark couldn't concentrate with his soul mate wandering around looking like...well..." He looked her over. "So I was able to break free from the control, the dark card has left some minor effects on me. I can form into him when I get too angry. You get me?" Zoey nodded her head slowly with one eyebrow raised. He put her onto her feet and then picked her up and ran when Lanancuras was about to bring his boot down on them. He put her on her feet again.  
"You're stronger in your Celestial form right?" Zoey asked. Mushrambo nodded. "Change into that form." They were looking up at Lanancuras - he was as tall as a skyscraper now. "I'm stronger in my dark form. I'll change into that. Just...don't get too angry." She looked at him with plead in her eyes. He frowned in puzzled confusion. "Because you piss me off...badly...when you're a perv." He laughed before they both changed into their strongest forms.

Lanancuras let out a manical laugh. Dark Zoey and Celestial Mushrambo looked at him with confused expressions written on their faces.  
"I see you've found your different Soul Mate forms."  
Invisible question marks appeared over Mushrambo's and Zoey's heads.  
'_It means her Celestial Guardian form is my soul mate when I'm in my dark form._' Mushrambo thought. _'And when I'm in my Celestial Guardian form her dark form is my soul mate._'  
Zoey laughed. "Don't care." She said to Lanancuras. "No offense, handsome." She said to Mushrambo. She summoned her lightning powers and began blasting Lanancuras with them. He was shaking with the force of them. When Zoey stopped, Lanancuras fell to the floor.  
"Your turn." Zoey said.  
"Ladies first." He replied. She cupped his right cheek with her left hand.  
"But I just went." She stated. She dropped her hand and turned around. She took a step forward and stopped. She felt something strange. She was highly attracted to this version of Mushrambo.  
Mushrambo smiled cockily. "And I'm highly attracted to you." She smirked and shook her head, she pulled her dress up from her left leg and reached into the top of the ribbon tied black ballet slippers. '_Two encards?_' She thought. Mushrambo snatched them away from her incase she tried to kill Kutal and/or Mushra.  
"It's rude to snatch." She stated flirtily. "Are you going to fight Lanancuras? Or am I going to?"  
He gestured for her to go first. She sighed. He checked her out as she ran towards the still 'passed out' Lanancuras. She got as far as his giant hand when he reached out and grabbed hold of her. His huge hand held her around the stomache and waist - pinning her arms to her sides. She didn't move or struggle as he got to his feet.  
"Your power's will become mine." He growled at her. She let out a yawn and then made eye contact with him. He dropped her so he could clutch his head.  
Mushrambo caught her as she fell and then moved them away from Lanancuras.  
"You need to change into a different form." Mushrambo said.  
"Why?" She spat.  
"Because everytime you get hurt my dark form threatens to take over...then what would happen?"  
"We'd fight to the death?" She asked. He looked at her and then nodded. She sighed before transforming into her Celestial form.  
She looked at him. He looked back. "What?" He asked.  
"Where's Lanancuras?" She asked.  
Mushrambo looked around. Lanancuras was gone. He shrugged. "Maybe he's an encard?"  
Zoey looked over to where Lanancuras once was and took off in that general direction. '_I think it's a trap._' Mushrambo thought. He was about to warn Zoey when she was caught by a giant metal hand.  
"Oh crap." She sighed. Lanancuras appeared 10 metres infront of the hand and began throwing daggers at Zoey - like at a circus - they would miss her by an inch or less and stick into the metal behind her.  
Mushrambo could feel his dark side forcing though he tried to hold it back - and failed - he was now dark Mushrambo...again.  
Mushrambo kicked Lananucuras with such force, he flew the other side of the battle field. He then used his samurai sword to slice through the thick metal - like it was mere paper. He stood underneath as Zoey fell into his arms - with her arms crossed.  
He smirked cockily at her before putting her down. Lanancuras appeared and hit Mushrambo, he dissapeared into the trees leaving Lanancuras with Zoey.  
Lanancuras was now about 6 foot 9 inches tall - still towering over Zoey - but at least he was a decent size to fight now. Zoey threw kicks and punches at him and he dodged. Lanancuras threw kicks and punches and she dodged.  
Just as Mushrambo appeared again, Lanancuras landed a punch to Zoey's stomache. She fell to the floor and realised...this was her vision. _'I'm about to die_.' She thought. A black hole appeared in Lanancuras's stomache and began pulling her in. Mushrambo stood and watched as Lanancuras absorbed Zoey for her strength and powers.  
"Fuck." Mushrambo sighed. Mushra and Kutal had now revived themselves and stood next to Mushrambo - only now he was back to his normal form.  
"Where's Zoey?" Mushra asked.  
"Inside Lanancuras." Mushrambo replied, drawing his sword. "Do you think you two can fight him while I get myself absorbed to save Zoey?"  
"We weren't able to fight Lanancuras alone. Especially not against him and Zoey. And with you ontop? I don't think so. Maybe I should go." Kutal advised.  
Mushrambo thought about it for a while. Mushra had already thrown himself into the battle - Lanancuras had thrown the pheonix back out again. Mushrambo looked at Mushra sprawled on the floor next to him.  
"Maybe Mushra should go." He eventually said. _'Unless he'll forget what he went in there to do_.' He thought.

After Mushrambo was thrown into his first 'self-made' crater, Kutal was hit by his own earthquake...twice, and Mushra ended up sprawled on the floor severl times with a new bruise per sprawl. They had decided Mushrambo would go in and get Zoey. Mushra and Kutal would keep him distracted, and stay alive long enough to see Mushrambo and Zoey return.

Zoey opened her eyes. She was in a room covered with vines with many passageways leading to places she didn't even think Lanancuras knew. The floor, ceiling and walls were covered in so many vines it was just green. She moved - but didn't go anywhere. She looked to her left and then to her right - vines pinning her to one of the walls. She felt like she was upsidedown - but then again the floor could be the walls or the ceiling, the ceiling could be the floor or the walls and the walls could be the ceiling or the floor...or another wall! Blah, blah, blah...you get the picture - anything could be anything basically.  
She managed to free one of her arms and then reached down...or up, or sideways, or diagonalways or any other way there could be...into her boot and grabbed the hilt of her dagger.  
Once she freed herself and dropped onto her...shoulder, she heard a noise that sent shivers down her spine. She got to her feet quickly and headed in the opposite direction the noise was coming from. She looked down at herself - she was in her normal form, she tried, but could not change into any other form. She heard the noise again and it made her stop suddenly. Something was in here with her - whether it was enterran, cadrian or beast - she knew she was not alone and whatever it was...it knew she was here.


	19. Released

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Nineteen**

Lanancuras kicked Kutal into a boulder and punched Mushra into a tree. "It seems as though the demon I absorbed before I was trapped inside that meteor rock, is hunting your little friend." Lanancuras laughed manically.  
"You'll have to release her sometime." Mushrambo stated. He stood infront of Lanancuras and went to slash his gut. Just like Mushrambo had planned - the black hole opened - Mushrambo jumped inside.

Zoey began jogging when a thud of footsteps echoed around her.  
_'Crap! Which tunnel do I choose?'_ She looked between the two before heading for the one on the left.

Mushrambo opened his eyes. He was in a room just like Zoey was: green vines - everywhere. He pulled the vines off him before standing up - as he was basically tied to the floor. He sensed something was in there with him. Then he sensed someone else. _'Zoey.'_ He thought. He held the hilt of his sword, as he followed the pull towards where she was.

Zoey stopped once she realised: "I must be going the wrong way." She turned around and came face to face with a large...scratch that...HUGE wolf cast in green mist. Sharp fangs, glowing green eyes, black fur, and standing twice as tall as she was. She was tempted to scream, when she had to jump out of the way to dodge savage jaws, which were about to take her head off.

Mushrambo felt he had to quicken his pace when this pull began to...jump about. He stopped when he came to two tunnel's. He looked between them when the pull tugged him to go into the left one. He turned to the left one and then something ran into him. The pull died. He looked down at the floor to see who his victim was.  
"Alright down there?" He hauled Zoey up by her arm and then created a sphere of violet energy. The wolf thing emerged...and then encarded when Mushrambo released the orb.  
"I could've beaten that thing myself!" Zoey exclaimed. Mushrambo rolled his eyes before pulling her into a kiss.  
"I missed you too. How do we get out?"  
She looked at him _'what-the-fuck-do-you-think-i've-been-doing-for-god-knows-how-long?'_ was plastered on her pale face. She walked off.  
"Looking for one." He replied to her expression before following her.

**Mushrambo's POV**

Bitch. Bitch. Bitch.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped. She stopped dead and glared at me.  
"I don't know! God you're so annoying!" I'm annoying? Who's been silent and who's in the mood?  
"I will change into my Dark side and piss you off." I warned.  
She laughed. "Go on then. Try it. I can't change form - so I doubt you can!" I tried to change...but couldn't. She was right - but I'm not going to let her know that.  
"Fine. I won't just so you'll shut up."  
"Me shut up? Why don't you?"  
Bitch. Bitch. Bitch.

**Normal POV**

They had been arguing continuosly for the whole time they had been walking that they'd failed to notice they'd walked into completely different territory. The green vines had now changed into rocks, lava and...more rocks.  
"Oh for fuck sake! Why don't you fall-" She tripped over a rock - Mushrambo's arms shot out and caught her. "-Down a hole."  
He laughed. "Watch where you walk." He put her back on her feet. "And what you say."  
She glared at him, before standing on her tip toe's and kissing him softly. "I'm...sorry...I was a bitch." She turned away and walked off.  
_'She still finds it hard to apologise.'_ He thought.  
"What the fuck is that?" Zoey exclaimed.  
"What's what?" She ran off. He rolled his eyes before following - like there was any other choice.  
"It's...his heart?" She asked, stopping at the top of a volcano. A beating larva rock hovered over it.  
"I think so." He replied. They exchanged glances.  
"Do we stab it? Use our powers?"  
"I know as much as you." Mushrambo shrugged. "Try it." He suggested.  
She pulled her dagger out her boot by the handle and flipped it - catching it by the tip of the blade. She aimed towards the heart and launched the dagger towards it. The dagger pierced through the middle and out gushed larva. _'Now how do I get that back?'_ She thought. She was pulled from her mind when Mushrambo knocked her onto the floor - him landing ontop of her. She looked over to where she was once standing - larva covered vines had grown with jagged thorns.  
_'That could've been painful.'_  
"Thanks." She said as Mushrambo pulled her up. He shrugged.  
The floating object Zoey had stabbed was obviously the heart as Lanancuras sent a powerful earthquake through his body - like it had affected him badly.  
"Can you read his mind? Did that hurt him?" She asked.  
"Somehow he's managed to block me from reading his mind - but yes, that did hurt him. I can sense he's in pain as the mind block is weakening."  
"Good." She smirked. Mushrambo created a violet energy orb double the size of a basketball and launched it towards the heart, just as Zoey used her 'dark storm' power.

[Flashback]  
_The only enterran's who could possibly survive this attack were Zoey, Lanancuras and Mushrambo._  
_A shock powerful enough to card an average enterran within thirty seconds._  
_An erruption of cracking thunder and the shocking light of sparks._  
[End Flashback]

Something was pulling Zoey and Mushrambo. They turned around and saw a white hole in the side of one of the walls.  
"I think we're being released." Mushrambo stated. Running towards it - pulling Zoey with him.

**Mushra's POV**

Lanancuras's stomache opened again...but this time the hole was white? Mushrambo appeared - pulling Zoey through behind him.  
Zoey turned round to face Lanancuras. "You have a serious weed infestation - you may need to call a gardener." She said in an advising tone of voice.  
Mushrambo picked her up and put her down next to me as Lanancuras was about to impale his blade arm through her.  
"Where's Kutal?" Mushrambo asked me.  
"Lanancuras encarded him, just before you guys came through." I was nearly encarded aswell. If the white hole hadn't appeared - my half helmet may have been blown off my head by a repel of my 'fire of the pheonix' attack - plus my head would have been taken off too!  
"We can change form now." Mushrambo said to Zoey. She nodded and changed into her dark form...just as Mushrambo did!


	20. Selfish anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Twenty**

"Ohh, crap." Mushra said as he saw the dark sides of Mushrambo and Zoey glare at each other. "I'll just leave now and fight, Lanancuras..." Mushra darted off and began attacking the cockroach man - who no one realised was having a heart attack - thanks to Zoey and Mushrambo.  
"Well, well, well." Zoey began pacing around Mushrambo in a circle. "Look what the cat dragged in."  
"Look at the phitt, fiesty wench." He retorted.  
"Watch you tounge-"  
"-What are you going to do?" He appeared infront of her, and held her round the throat. "Cry? Change form?"  
"I'll change form when your encard is destroyed!" She punched him in the side of his face - he fell to the floor - and pulled her with him. He rolled ontop - and was about to hit her when he looked into her eyes. He stopped and got off. Something in her eyes made him stop - it was her celestial form.  
Zoey took the opportunity to kick him where it hurt him the most.  
He crouched on the floor and she drew her dagger. Lanancuras fly kicked her into the tree - that knocked her out. She slid to the floor.  
Mushrambo looked over at her.

[Flashback]  
_"-What other form's have you got? I've shagged this form - what about the others?" Dark Mushrambo moved a piece of Zoey's hair out of her face._  
_"Your enemy. Now get off me!" She pushed him away and began walking painfully over to Mushra and Lanancuras._  
_"If you want to be rid of me so much, Zoey. Then maybe you should change into your dark form. You might have more power than I do but I'm stronger...I would do something else before I killed you anyway, if you understand." He smirked and eyed her up._  
[End Flashback]

**Mushrambo's POV**

I was fighting my dark form - from the inside. He wanted to go over there and shag my Celestial form's soul mate - before killing her. I looked toward my celestial form, he nodded. We ran toward my dark form - and drew our weapons.  
"Don't even think about her." My Celestial form warned. A battle broke out between them.  
That gave me the opportunity...to take over.

**Normal POV**

Mushrambo ran over to dark Zoey, who - in her knocked out state - had managed to switch back into her normal form. He looked around to see where Lanancuras and Mushra where. They were fighting in the distance. He pulled Zoey into his arms and stood up. Then ran into the trees to find a clearing where he could keep her safe from the battle.  
He laid her on the floor and shook her gently in attempt to wake her up.  
She pushed him away and turned on her side - like she was complaining about being woken up early in the morning.  
Mushrambo sighed and rolled his eyes. He then created a small violet energy orb on the end of his index finger. He then shot it at her which made her sit up suddenly and slap him round the face.  
"What the fuck did you do that for?" She exclaimed.  
"Morning." He replied, happily - getting up and pulling her with him. "How's your head? We've got to go and help Mushra." Lanancuras shot through the trees behind him. Mushrambo didn't bother turning round.  
"My head's throbbing like a bitch and-" She collapsed on the floor and clutched her head.  
Mushrambo crouched down infront of her. "What do you see?" He asked.  
"Lanancuras...clutching his chest...I'm...hanging in a tree...You're...laying in a crater...Mushra's...an encard-" She suddenly stood up and punched him in his chest. "Don't do that!"  
"Ouch!-Do what?" He exclaimed, hand covering where she had hit him.  
She stormed over to where Lanancuras lay. _'Fucking temper!_' He thought, rubbing his chest.  
Zoey looked down at Lanancuras who seemed to be asleep. She pulled out her dagger and lengthened it into a sword. She was about to bring it down on him when he suddenly awoke and grabbed hold of it. He got to his feet and lifted Zoey off the floor. He crushed her blade and the splinters grased her porcelin face and arms. He used his free hand to tightly hold her round her throat. Mushrambo drew his sword and ran forward - as fast as the speed of sound - he sliced his blade through Lanancuras's leg.  
Lanancuras threw Zoey - she landed in a tree - upside down. Her boot was caught between two branches. Lanancuras and Mushrambo were fighting and floating toward the sky.  
The cadrian punched Mushrambo in his gut which sent the samurai flying down to the ground - making his own crater. Before this happened, Mushrambo had managed to stab Lanancuras through his armour - into his heart. Mushrambo laid in his crater. Zoey hung from her tree - looking down she noticed an encard below her.  
"Mushra." She whispered.  
Lanancuras clutched his chest and fell to his knees - gradually shrinking in size and gasping for breath. He shrunk to being 3 feet high and then glistened before turning into an encard. Mushrambo got up and sliced through the card - splitting it into two pieces.  
He stood underneath the tree Zoey was in and smirked - kicking the trunk, she fell, into his arms. Before she could say anything his lips crashed onto hers. He put her on her feet and pushed her against the tree. Her arms were around his neck. His hands went up her top and touched the hooks of her bra. It unhooked - she pulled her lips away from his and slapped him.  
"I told you not to do that!" She scowled, and re-did the clasp.  
He laughed. "So that's what you meant."  
"I did not want to see that when I was revived - now I'm scarred for life." Mushra made his presence known and was reffering to his sister being sandwiched between Mushrambo and a tree. "Wow!" He was looking past the two most powerful enterrans on enterra.  
The lightning witch looked. The pheonix and his sister exchanged glances.  
"Shotgun!"  
"God-damn-it!" Mushra groaned - Zoey had beaten him to the punch.  
Mushrambo moved away from Zoey and looked. A house about three-stories high had replaced Lanancuras's card.  
"Hey! You live in Shinzo with Binka anyway!" Zoey smirked and crossed her arms. "I win. Like per usual!"  
"Why do I have to live next to a library?" Mushra mumbled.  
"You know what Mushra? You can have it...I quite like travelling around. I don't sleep or eat anyway, neither does Mushrambo so-"  
"-You're going to live with this guy?" Mushra exclaimed.  
"Err-yeah." Mushrambo and Zoey replied in a 'no-duh' tone.  
"See you later. Bum-face!" Zoey gave Mushra a bear hug and then ran off.  
Mushra glared at Mushrambo. The samurai held up his hands. "I know the drill. I won't hurt her. I won't touch her. I won't knock her up. Otherwise you'll kill me."  
"You got that right. Take care of her. See ya." Mushra ran off to where Shinzo was - to get to the elder and tell them it was safe for the humans to go back to Shinzo - the fight was over.  
Mushrambo ran in the general direction Zoey had taken off in. He saw her. He stopped. Who was she talking too? Who else. Sago.  
"Mushra went that way. See you later." She gave him a hug and he began jogging to where she had come from.  
"Alright?" He nodded to Mushrambo as he went past. Mushrambo growled his response.  
He caught up to Zoey who had stopped and waited for him.  
"What's with the growl?" Mushrambo 'Hn'd.' "You have a problem with him don't you?" She crossed her arms.  
"He kissed you before I did!" He shouted.  
"And who's form fucked me first?" She retorted.  
"What do you mean 'first'?" He said, teeth gritted.  
'_Shit. Walked into that one._' She thought. Turning and walking off.  
"Don't. Move." Zoey stopped walking and looked down. There was a sword positioned at her waist.  
"What are you going to do? Kill me?" She turned around to face him. He smirked and made several '**_X_**' shapes with his sword.  
"What?" She asked. She felt her stomache go cold. And parts of her legs. She looked down. She was standing in her bra and her trousers had mutiple slits down the front. She covered her body with her hands. "Mushrambo!" She exclaimed.  
Footsteps were coming towards them. Mushrambo turned to the sound. Zoey hid behind his back - her hands on his shoulders - forcing him to stand there.  
"Eilis. Michael. Brian." Mushrambo addressed the two enterrans and the cadrian who appeared out of the bushes.  
"Mushrambo."  
"Zoey?" Michael exclaimed. He had short brown messy hair - looked similar to Gabriel - but wore green and brown clothes. Brian was a blonde surfer looking guy who wore black trousers and a white polo shirt and trainers.  
"Don't. Move. Otherwise I'll never speak to you again." Zoey whispered angrily. Mushrambo smirked. _'This'll be fun._' He thought.  
"What'll you do if I _don't_ move?" He asked, cockily.  
"Umm...I don't know...thank-you?"  
"Wrong answer." He chuckled. "This is pay-back." He whispered.  
He ran out of the way and stood next to the three guys.  
"She's phitt but...even I've seen her in less clothes." Michael smirked at Brian.  
"You're. Dead. Mushrambo." She went pink with embarrassment and tried to cover up her midriff. She gave up and pulled her hair forward - that did the trick.  
"Nice stems. Did you know the word of the day, Zoey? It's leg's. Why don't we go back to mine and...spread the word-" Michael practically ate his words when Zoey's fist connected with his mouth.  
Mushrambo watched in amusement with Brian and Eilis as a sort of wrestling-half-naked-porno errupted infront of them.  
After a while Mushrambo pulled Zoey off of the guy and gave her his lilac cape. She snatched it and put it around her.  
"Way to ruin the fun!" Eilis exclaimed.  
_'I thought I was always supposed to be ontop._' Michael thought, getting to his feet. Mushrambo turned. Growled. Drew his sword and carded him. Eilis and Brian looked at each other before carrying on walking.  
"Michael was lame anyway." Eilis muttered to Brian.  
"I can't believe you did that!" Zoey spat once they were out of sight - and earshot.  
"You've fucked him too?"  
"You wouldn't have had to know and get possessively jealous if you hadn't have moved!" She yelled at him. "Look it was in the past - way before I met you. Can you just forget about it?"  
"Can you?" He shouted. She slapped him hard around the face. He growled at her.  
"Don't growl at me! God! Do I care with who _you've_ slept with? No! So why should you care about who I have?"  
"I'm being selfish! I want you for myself!" He yelled in her face.  
"Have me then! I don't fucking care anymore!"  
"I can't now! It would feel wrong because you're fucking angry!"  
"I'm not angry! I'm fuming! Fuck sake! What is wrong with you?"  
"You're the one who's shouting!"  
"Because you're yelling at-" He gave her an angry, dominant kiss. She kissed back angrily aswell. They were both fighting for dominance and ended up on the floor - Mushrambo ontop.  
His left leg was inbetween both of her's, his left hand was pushing down on her hip bone - pinning her to the floor. His right arm went under her left - supporting his weight. Both her arms were around his neck.  
The kiss deepened as Zoey gave in to his dominace - turning the kiss from angry to passionate.


	21. Sister feud

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Excuse me, I didn't know this was a set for a porn film." Mushrambo and Zoey turned their heads to whoever had spoken.  
"Rusephine." He spat. Getting to his feet - pulling Zoey up before storming towards the Bird Queen.  
"Mushrambo, stop!" Zoey grabbed hold of his wrist and leant backwards - in hopes to stop him from doing anything he might regret.  
"Nice to see you Zoey, how long has it been? Five? Maybe six years?" Mushrambo stopped suddenly and turned to face Zoey - catching her as she began to fall after smacking into him.  
"Your friends with her?" He asked.  
"No." She whispered.  
"Then...?"  
She sighed. "Stay here." She walked over to Rusephine and stood next to her. They were the same height, had the same hair colour and shape of face. The only difference was Zoey was paler and Rusephine had a lighter shade of purple eyes.  
"You're cousins?" He asked, astounded.  
"No." They both said simultaeneously. Their voices were similar aswell but Zoey's was more confident and smokey whereas Rusephine's was more musical. "Although...we are related." Zoey couldn't look at Rusephine in the eyes. Rusephine handed Zoey a purple camisole - she took it and put it on.  
"You're siblings." He stated. "Why doesn't Mushra know?"

[Flashback]  
_"So close. But yet so far." A female voice broke the silence from above them. Everyone looked up to see who had spoken. A female bird enterran with golden hair and white feathered wings, wearing a white dress, and a celestial guardian wearing gold armour - were flying towards them._  
_"Rusephine." Mushrambo growled, drawing his sword._  
_"She's not here to fight you, Mushrambo. Or take Binka. I'm here to prevent that." The guardian spoke. When they landed infront of Mushrambo, Mushra and Binka, the celestial guardian stepped forward. "We're here to help you."_  
_"Do you know where Zoey is?" Mushra asked._  
_"No. But he does." Rusephine pointed at Mushrambo. His puzzled expression told her to explain. "She's your soulmate. Not your sworn enemy - unless you are both turned evil. You've spent enough time travelling with her to sense where she is - even if she's far away. Don't you feel like your being pulled by an invisible rope?"_  
_"Yes." Mushrambo replied, sheathing his sword._  
_"Then you have to follow the pull." The celestial guardian explained._

_Mushrambo wasted no more time for the conversation to brew anymore. He took off in the direction he was being pulled - running as fast as he could. He didn't even wait for the others to catch up with him. He ran past a town. Past a graveyeard. Past a fores-wait...through the forest, turning left, right, left._

_"Do you think he's intending to wait for us?" Binka asked._  
_"Not if he loves her as much as it would seem." The celestial guardian replied, making a move in the direction Mushrambo had taken off in._  
_"How do you know where to find him?" Mushra asked._  
_"How do you think we found you?" Ruspehine replied._  
[End Flashback]

"That's how we found you. Followed the pull." Rusephine implied. "He does know. After I told him when you ran off."  
"Your Mushra's sister? And his Soul Mate?" Mushrambo asked.  
"Oh! God No!" Ruspehine made a look of disgust. "Unfortunatley - Zoey and I are twins. I have a mind connection with her, therefore I used her soul mate pull with you to find out where you were."  
"And why are you here now?" Mushrambo asked.  
"Came to warn...her." She turned to face Zoey.  
"About what?" Zoey asked.  
"He's not dead."  
"Who?"  
"Ryuma?"  
"And?"  
"He still wants to marry you. It's why he's messing with your visions."  
"Lanancuras said it was him who was fucking about with them."  
"Do you have to swear?"  
"Yes I fucking do. If that's all you have to warn me about - you can fuck off." Mushrambo laughed.  
"Zoey...he's not going to stop."  
"Well, I'll fucking make him then!" And with that, Zoey dissapeared.  
"She's in a lot of trouble." Rusephine said to Mushrambo as she opened her wings and took to the skies.  
"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Mushrambo asked, grabbing her leg and smashing her into the floor.  
"To go and help Zoey!" She spat getting to her feet.  
"You're not going anywhere near her!"  
"Why? Are you afraid of what I might say?"  
"I'm not afraid of anything." He took off running. Rusephine flew infront of him. "You lied didn't you. Ryuma _is_ dead."  
"Clever boy. Zoey has always been the thick and gullible twin."  
"I never did like smart people."  
"You seemed to when you were with me." She pushed her lips onto his.

Zoey stopped suddenly. _'Well the castle is re-built...but Ryuma's card is cut in half still? Bitch!'_ She stood on the encard pieces as she ran back to where she had come from.

Mushrambo didn't know what to do - sure he hated Rusephine but...he was in shock.  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were _still_ a slut! And I didn't know _you_ were a cheating bastard." Mushrambo shoved Rusephine off him onto the floor and turned to face Zoey.  
"I didn't kiss her."  
"It looked like it. Besides...you didn't shove her off until I appeared." Her hair began to go static and the sky went dark and cloudy.  
"Calm down sis. Just because he loves me and not you." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders - he shoved her off and took a couple of steps toward Zoey.  
"You two are meant for one another." Zoey spat. _'I haven't cried over anyone in a long time - and don't think you'll be an exception.'_ She thought to Mushrambo.  
_'Zoey. If I wanted to be with her, why do I love you?'_ His voice popped into her head. She looked at him.  
"I can send thoughts to people." He said to her.  
_'Stay out of my head.'_  
_'Stay calm, please don't get angry-'_  
"Angry? You haven't seen me angry - unluckily for you I'm fucking fuming."  
"Run." Was all Rusephine could say. She grabbed Mushrambo by the wrist and unfurled her wings. He looked down at her hand before switching hand positions and flipping her over his head into the floor - then back the other side before launching her into the trees.  
He looked at Zoey. Took a step forward and then back again when a bolt of lightning almost hit him - but missing and creating a crater infront of his feet.  
"Watch your step." She growled at him. She took a few steps backwards before turning and running into the trees.  
He stood there thinking about what to do.

Zoey stopped running - she had a tingling pain in her temples.  
He vision showed that her powers would weaken for the next 24-hours...and she was going to be attacked. _'Shit.'_ She thought.

Mushrambo decided what he was going to do. He ran off in the direction she went in - following the pull. He got to a point where the pull died - but there was no Zoey. He looked around.  
"What the hell are you doing in a tree?" He asked.  
She didn't reply. _'Save your power, save your power, save your power.'_ She was thinking.  
"Why do you have to save your power?" He asked. _'Shit, block, block, block-'_ He couldn't read anymore of what she was thinking about. He jumped up into the same tree and sat next to her on the branch.  
"It was just as bad - watching you with Sago." He whispered.  
"Don't shift the blame on me - that was intentional anyway!" She jumped down from the branch and felt another vision was coming on. She scruntched up her face and shook her head. The vision said her powers were going to drain into Mushrambo for 24-hours then she would absorb all his the day after for 24 hours - then they would go back to normal.  
"Are you crying?"  
"No!" She yelled. "Like I said before - I won't cry for you." He raised an eyebrow at her before smirking.  
"What was your vision about?"  
"Why would _you_, want to know?" She crossed her arms and glared at him.  
_'Ravish her.'_ He shook off his dark side's comment. "Because I know you're possibly in trouble." He stated.  
"Oh fuck off!" Zoey mumbled. She turned to walk away when Mushrambo appeared behind her, roughly grabbed her arm and shoved her against the tree. One of his hands pinned both her wrists above her head and the other hand was pushing on her waist - pinning her to the tree.  
"What was your vision?" He asked again.  
"You're really hurting me." He ignored her comment. Just stared at her until she told him. "Fine! Over the next 24-hours my powers will be weaker! As we were hit by the same meteor rock - yours will increase! Now let go - your hurting me!" He released her and looked at her wrists - he had left dark red marks on her.  
"Sorry, I didn't know. It must have already started."  
"Well...'sorry' _can_ fix _that_!" She rubbed her wrists and walked off.  
"Zoey, wait!" He pleaded. She stopped and turned round a glare on her features. _'She's so sexy when she does that.'_ He thought. "You'll need me to protect you - if your powers are draining into me." Her look said it all: 'I-can-fend-for-myself'. He sighed as she walked off. He waited until she was a certain way infront of him before walking into the trees and following - just incase she did need his assistance.

**Zoey's POV**_  
_"Forgive him...he's your soul mate-"  
"-Shut up you golden snob! Kill him!" My dark from spat at my celestail form.  
"Both of you shut up! I can't think!" I shook my head - they were like chalk and fucking cheese in here! I stopped walking suddenly when I heard crunching leaves and footsteps. '_If that's Mushrambo!_' I thought...no sign of him anywhere. I was a little sad but...good! He's probobly on his way to bird kingdom right now! Sod it, they're obviously meant for each other. Sure I'd hurt him by kissing Sago - but 1) that was intentional - to make him jealous and 2) it's different because she's my SISTER. It suddenly hit me. Not the fact that he was working his way through my family and that he'd probobly turn gay next and go for Mushra - but a huge branch! Or...at least I think it was a branch...there's nothing there...I picked myself off the floor. I walked for a few more paces when I saw it coming this time - someone was trying to knock me out or something. I turned around and prepared myself to punch whoever this dick was when I was caught completely off-guard by someone I LEAST expected to see...

**Normal POV**

"Gabriel?" Zoey whispered. '_Shit_.' She thought. "I thought I'd encarded you."

[Flashback]  
_"Mushrambo, stop her before she -" Gabriel didn't finish his sentance as Zoey's dagger stabbed him, right. Between. The. Eyes. Now Mushrambo had an idea why someone so small - well you say small, she's only two inches shorter than he was - can be one of the most wanted people on Enterra. He knew she was still behind him, he could sense her powers, but he didn't know what they were...Gabriels body glittered and dissapeared - being replaced by a card._  
[End Flashback]

"It's a little hard to re-generate when you're stuck in someone's pocket but - yeah. I followed you for that shag you owe me." He reached for her and...Zoey's power's failed her. '_Crap_.' She thought.  
She wanted to duck out of his reach, punch him in the gut, fly kick him in the chest, give him a right hook in the face and basically zap his arse until he was re-carded - then she would pull out her dagger and slice through his encard like it was sponge cake. But what really happened was this: She hadn't managed to duck out of his reach, she kneed him in the stomache, thumped him in the chest, and recieved a hard and very strong slap in the face.  
"So much for 'one of the most powerful enterrans on enterra'!" He grabbed a fist full of her long blonde hair and smashed her head onto the floor. He climbed ontop of her and started to roughly kiss her. He forced his tounge into her mouth - so she bit it.  
"Fucking bitch!" He slapped her and then started to choke her when she'd try to breathe - he'd squeeze tighter. She was about to black out when his grip suddenly released. She didn't bother looking up - she knew Mushrambo must have followed her. She closed her eyes and felt herself slide away...

Zoey opened her eyes. She was still laying on the floor in that same position, no one had touched her. No one had moved her. She turned her head to the left.  
"**Fucking**HellShit_Crap_!" Her sentance turned into one word. "How long have you been there?" She asked Mushrambo. He was laying down next to her.  
"You've been out for about an hour - I killed him when he let go of your throat." He smirked, obviously proud of his five second kill. Who wouldn't be? "Do you believe me now that I need to be here to protect you while you have no powers?" She hesitated and then nodded. He smirked. "I quite like having your powers."  
"Don't get too used to it. I'll have yours tomorrow." She got to her feet.  
"What do you mean?" He stood up. She turned around smirking.  
"Don't think this power thing works one way. Your the damsel in distress tomorrow." He glared at her - but she just crossed her arms. His dark side was getting a little out of control lately. It was like he wanted to 'ravish her' at any movement she made - or any word that she said. Especially when she crossed her arms whilst glareing or smirking at him.  
He pulled her hands into his and kissed her passionatley on her lips. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologise - I was a bitch. It _was_ like the Sago thing - I was jealous. The only thing that pissed me off was that it was my...Rusephine. I wouldn't have cared so much if it was someone else."  
"You really meant it didn't you?"  
"Meant what?" He rolled his eyes.

[Flashback]  
_"You fucked him too?"_  
_"You wouldn't have had to know and get possessively jealous if you hadn't have moved!" She yelled at him. "Look it was in the past - way before I met you. Can you just forget about it?"_  
_"Can you?" He shouted. She slapped him hard around the face. He growled at her._  
_"Don't growl at me! God! Do I care with who you've slept with? No! So why should you care about who I have?"_  
[End Flashback]

"Oh yeah...p.s. family doesn't count. Past is past." She shrugged and turned away. Yeah, it still ate her up but - time to forgive and forget.  
"I can't believe you're so calm." She laughed then turned serious.  
"Do you really wanna go down that route?" He pushed her against a tree.  
"Maybe." She raised an eyebrow in confusion, he rolled his eyes. "I was so angry - we practically had dry sex on the floor." He stated. He leant forward and whispered in her ear: "I want to know what would happen if you were angry."  
"I'd kill you." She said seriously, meeting his eyes with hers - before looking away again.  
"But I have your powers." He smirked before their lips crashed onto each other's.


	22. She's dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Zoey pulled away from Mushrambo. "Something's wrong."  
"What? Is this: It's not you it's me?" He asked.  
"No. It's...I think...something with...No...it's gone."  
"What?"  
She shook with anger and began storming off in the direction where the bird kingdom would be.  
"Where...are you going?"  
"To kill my sister before someone else does!" He sighed and followed her.  
"I have your powers."  
"I...Oh...Well you kill her! Use my powers!" He rolled his eyes.  
"Fine." He picked her up bridal style and ran to the gates of the bird kingdom.

"My speed has increased." He stated as he put her on her feet.  
"That's because it's mixed with my speed." She sighed. "I'll wait here - if your longer than five minutes - I'm coming in." She crossed her arms and scowled.  
"A shag lasts longer than five minutes."  
She glared at him. "That's why you _have_ fucking five minutes."  
_'She doesn't trust me.'_ He thought. He pulled her to him and gave her a rough but passionate kiss before dissapearing through the gate.

**Mushrambo's POV**

I ran into Rusephine's throne room. Unfortunatley, I knew this place like the back of my hand, I'd been here that much. I ran passed the guards - that didn't notice a thing. Rusephine was in her chambers. I was about to knock on the door when I rolled my eyes and kicked it open. She was sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair - she always had been a vain bitch.  
"I knew you'd come to your senses and choose me over Zoey." She put the brush down and turned around on her chair. I stepped into the room.  
"What do you mean 'come to my senses'?"  
"Oh! So you don't know why she's a bounty then do you?"  
"I'd rather hear that from her."  
"You do know it's you fault though don't you."  
"I've put some thought into that." I growled.

[Flashback]  
_"What made you one of the most wanted Zoey? Mushra always said you worked hard catching criminals - not being one of them?" Kutal asked._  
_"Slight slip-up." She mumbled - and her gaze...shifted to me..._  
[End Flashback]

"So why are you here?" She walked towards me and put her skanky hag hands on my armour.  
"Going to kill you before someone else does." I drew my sword. It glowed.  
"Your powers have increased. Zoey is powerless." She smirked evilly.  
"Shame you won't be able to do anything about it." I placed a hand on her shoulder as I plunged my sword through her stomache. She gasped in pain and slid to the floor. I watched her suffer for a while before finishing the job, using Zoey's powers - as promised. I pocketed her encard before running back to Zoey.

**Normal POV**

Mushrambo made it to the gate undetected. He ran out and stopped - seeing Zoey being harrassed by three of the guards. They were hitting on her. She was backed against the wall with one either side of her and one infront.  
"Why is someone as beautiful as you - not a celestial guardian?" The one to her left asked.  
She remained silent and still.  
"Answer him." The one to the right whispered in her ear.  
She remained silent and still.  
A hand from the guard infront of her shot out and clamped around her throat. "She doesn't have to answer. We can find something else to do with her." His eyes filled with lust.  
Mushrambo was leaning against the wall next to the gate with his arms crossed.  
"And what would you do with one so pretty?"  
"What are you doing here, Mushrambo?" The one to the left of Zoey asked. Zoey looked at Mushrambo.  
"Answer my question. What would you do with her?"  
"Fuck her. Till she passed out." Zoey growled. The man to the right of her backhanded her across the face. Mushrambo snapped and as quick as a flash - encarded the man and reappeared in his stance against the wall before anyone could blink.  
"One less person - longer fuck." The guy infront forced himself on her and pushed his tounge into her mouth. She squealed in protest before his encard floated to her feet.  
"So, she's your's isn't she? Why else would you kill them?"  
"She's _not_ a belonging." Mushrambo growled.  
"So I can have her then. She's a bounty - I choose her encard over her body." He shot his hand out towards her throat and tightened it. Zoey wouldn't give him the satisfaction of gasping for breath. He was encarded anyway. Mushrambo kissed her softly before handing her Rusephine's card.  
"You can destroy it." He said. She crushed it in her hand and posted it through the gate.

After carrying her back into the forest in the dark, he climbed a tree with her slung over his shoulder. Once he was sat with his legs either side of one of the branches, he brought her back over his shoulder and put her on the branch so she was opposite him with her back against the thick bark of the oak.  
"What are you going to ask?" She sighed.  
"What makes you think that I'm going to ask you anything?"  
"Because you normally do when you have that look on your face." She smirked.  
"Okay. Fine. Yes. I'm going to ask you something - something you probobly won't like. And if you don't answer, I'll search your mind until I have one."  
"Ask away then." She rolled her eyes.  
"Why are you a bounty?"  
She smirked. "I'm not answering that."  
"Then I'll search your mind for an answer."  
"I can still block you. I didn't need to use my powers for that."  
"But my powers are stronger." He reached forward and met his third eye with hers. (A/N A third eye would be located in the middle of someone's forehead. They can't actually see out of them ^^)  
He caught glimpses of why in her mind - but they were really blurry he couldn't tell what it was. He needed her to tell him. And the only way for that - was to trick her into it. She wouldn't like him for it. At all.  
He pulled away from her.  
"So it really is my fault." She remained silent. He smirked. "Are you going to tell me why? Or will I have to look again?"  
"Don't look again. It hurts. Worse than visions."  
"Then you should tell me." He hated the fact he'd hurt her. But was that a lie?  
"You're not really going to hurt me again are you?" She was playing him.  
"No, no, no. Don't do that to me!" He exclaimed, looking away from her hurt, trusting and loving eyes.  
"I'm not doing anything." She said.  
He sighed and looked back at her. She had her feet on the branch, with her arms crossed and her head resting on them. She was looking down at the floor. He jumped off the branch and landed on his feet.  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"For a walk."  
"Don't go too far with my powers." She whispered. He smirked and wandered into the trees. _'Don't go too far with my heart._' She thought. He hadn't heard her think that - but Zoey hoped he knew it. Because - he had already let her capture his.


	23. Struggle with the Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Zoey fell off the branch. Landing on her back. It had been an hour since Mushrambo had walked off and she had no idea where he'd gone. She laid on the floor before getting to her feet - only then realising she'd actually hurt herself.  
"What are you doing?" She turned around and looked at Mushrambo.  
"Thinking." She replied.  
"I left you for an hour and you've already hurt youself." She shook her head. "What did you do?"  
"I fell out the tree." She glared at him when he started laughing.  
"Come on. I'm sure Binka and everyone else is back in Shinzo again." He picked her up.  
"I think you're forgetting that I'm not allowed in there."  
"Now Lanancuras is defeated. Human's and Enterrans have made peace. They all live in the same village's."

Sure enough - human's and enterran's had made peace. Shinzo had spread and the village's forcefield had been switched off.  
Mushrambo carried her into a house and put her down on one of the sofa's.  
"Where are we?" Zoey asked.  
"Everyone's been given a house. Unfortunatley, Mushra lives three doors down from the house opposite."  
"Great." She sighed. He sat down next to her.  
He smirked at her. "What?" She asked.  
"I can't believe you fell out the tree." She glared at him. Then got to her feet.  
"I would've landed on my feet if you didn't have my powers!"  
"You know...we could christen the house."  
She crossed her arms. "I'm not in the mood." He pulled her onto his lap.  
"That's a shame." He kissed her passionatley and she kissed him back.

After a shag, they got dressed and came downstairs.  
**Knock Knock.**  
They looked at each other and Zoey went to open the door. Mushrambo shoved her infront of the mirror and answered it himself so she could sort her hair out.  
"Mushra." Mushrambo stood aside to let the pheonix in.  
"Mushrambo. Zoey! I need to talk to you! You look different...Anyway, come with me!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her out the front door. Mushrambo pulled her back inside.  
"That's not true." He infromed Mushra.  
"What's not true?" Zoey asked, being pulled in two different directions.  
"Rusephine told Mushra that Ryuma is still alive." He said.  
"Both of you! Let go!" They dropped her arms. "You might have my powers, but I still have a temper and I will kill you! And you! Rusephine lied. She is dead now. Binka!" Zoey was hugged by the human girl.  
"I thought I'd never see you again!" Binka had tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Yeah. Good to see you. Where do you live?"  
"Two doors down from Mushra."  
"I'll come and visit you later then."  
"Oh so you don't want to visit me then?" Mushra exclaimed.  
"Shut up! Or else I'll get Mushrambo to fry your arse!"  
"Trust me - I would do it." Mushrambo smirked at Mushra's glare.

Zoey was at Binka's. "So...how was the fight with Lanancuras?"  
"Mushrambo killed him in the end." She felt lightheaded and she had really bad pains in her stomache - like cramp, but worse.  
"Are you alright?" Binka asked. Zoey nodded. "You're not. I'll go and get Mushra!" Binka went to leave the room.  
"No!"  
"Then shall I go and get Mushrambo?" Zoey shook her head. _'I had this pain before...and thought I was-'_ She blacked out and hit the floor.

Zoey opened her eyes and a huge yellow cat was looking down at her.  
"Hello Kutal." She greeted.  
"Are you alright Zoey? Did you have a vision?" Binka asked.  
"No. Mushrambo has my powers." She replied. Kutal was looking at her with a frown on his face.  
"What?" Binka and Zoey asked.  
"Nothing, my dear. Nothing to worry about...you might want to go and see a doctor."  
"Why?" Binka and Zoey asked.  
"I might be wrong, Zoey but...I think you might be..." He trailed off - hoping she knew where this was going.  
"No, it was a mistake last time Kutal."  
"But you have no powers...it's not your visions this time...I might be wrong. I think it's best if you saw a doctor."  
"Ok. Swear on both of your lives you will not tell Mushra or Mushrambo!" She warned Binka and Kutal.  
"We swear!" They said, holding up their hands in surrender.

Mushrambo felt tingling in his temples. _'That's strange._' He thought. He then fell to his knees as a painful pressure appeared in his head. He then realised: he was having a vision.  
He saw Zoey black out at Binka's house. Then Kutal advising her to go and see a doctor. Then the vision came to a close. _'What the fuck?_' He thought. The door opened and Zoey walked in.  
"Alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, fine, why? What the fuck happened to you eyes? You look like a demon."  
He smirked. "Thanks. I now know how painful your visions can be."  
"Really?" She gulped. "What did you see?"  
"You blacking out at Binka's and Kutal advising you to go and see a doctor."  
"Oh really? That hasn't-" She blacked out and hit the floor. Mushrambo ran over to her, picked her up and laid her on the sofa. He remembered what had happened last time:

[Flashback]  
_"Pain." She managed to say through gritted teeth._  
_"Where?" Mushrambo asked._  
_She grabbed hold of his hand tightly and rested it on her stomach. "There." She replied._  
[End Flashback]

He placed his hand on her stomache but took it away immediatley as she woke up. _'She's pregnant._' He thought.  
"Are you alright?" She nodded.  
"Wasn't I over there?"  
He rolled his eyes. "I moved you." He stated in a 'no-duh' tone. "I think you should take Kutal's advice and see a doctor."  
"Really? Why?" She sounded panicked.  
"What's wrong with a doctor?" He asked.  
"Umm...they have needles and drugs - which you can get highly addicted too - and...did I mention needles?"  
"Yes. You did. We're going." He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Now." He rolled his eyes as she began kicking and hitting him.

He put her down on the table in the doctor's surgery.  
"What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked.  
"I think she might be pregnant." The doctor pulled out a needle. Zoey jumped five feet in the air and landed on Mushrambo's lap. The doctor advanced towards her.  
"Stop struggling Zoey!" Mushrambo exclaimed. She was trying to climb over him and get out the room.  
"No!"  
"Zoey-"  
"-Can you have it for me?"  
"Zoey..." He sighed and rolled his eyes. He held her arm out to the doctor who stuck the needle in it.  
"Ouch!"  
"Done. I've never seen someone so afraid of needles before." The doctor wiped the trail of blood from her arm.  
He took the vial of blood and slotted it into a machine.

They got inside the house.  
"You're not going to speak to me again are you?" Mushrambo asked as she collapsed face first onto the sofa.  
"You made me have an injection."  
He sat on the couch next to her and pulled her to his chest in an embrace.  
"If Mushra finds out...he'll kill you."  
"I don't care. He should be happy he's going to be an uncle." He kissed her forehead.


	24. 9 months later

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Twenty Four**

It was three months into the pregnancy, and because she was pregnant - Mushrambo still had her powers.  
"Why do you still have my powers?" She yelled at him one morning. He shrugged.  
"I don't know." He rolled his eyes. 'Fucking hormones. Doing my head in!'  
"Of course you know. You're the one who has them!" She opened the front door.  
"Where are you going?" Mushrambo asked.  
"To see Mushra!" She slammed the door behind her. _'Crap._' He thought.

**Mushra's POV**

There was a knock on the door, I sighed and put down my meast-fest-with-_extra_-cheese-_and_-bacon-with-tomato's-_and_-chilli-pizza before going to open it.  
"Zoey? You're...you...you're **fat**!"  
"Pregnant Mushra. Pregnant. Can I come in or are you going to stare at me all morning?" God she was in a bad mood.  
"I'm going to kill Mushrambo." She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. "Don't hurt me!" I pleaded.  
"I advise you not to do anything for a while. He has my powers...still! And when I get them back - _I_ will kill him!" She plonked onto the sofa.  
What do I say? Crap.  
"What's he done?" I asked, warily. Wrong thing to say. She launched into a mid-battle statement.  
"He got my powers! I was supposed to have mine _and_ his the day after! But nooo! He still has them and-" Oh god this is going to be a long day. I sighed and blocked her out.

**Normal POV**

Binka knocked on Zoey and Mushrambo's door. Mushrambo opened it before she could knock the second time.  
"You still have Zoey's powers then." She smiled as he let her in. She went and sat on the sofa - he sat in an armchair opposite.  
"So you know." He rolled his eyes.  
"Of course! She was round my house that day remember?" He nodded. He looked into her mind.  
"Yes, I know you know she's pregnant and yes I know." He said.  
Binka nodded. "I had an emergency call from Mushra." Mushrambo raised an eyebrow.  
"Is Zoey alright?" He exclaimed getting to his feet.  
"She's fine. You do know her hormones will get worse right?" He nodded. "Yeah. Message from Kutal, he says to just accept the fact that everything she blames you for is your fault - even if you know it was hers." She got to her feet. "So bye." She waved and let herself out. Mushrambo sat there.  
"Bye." _'Fuck. I can't accept the fact **everything** is my fault! This is going to kill me.'_

Knock Knock.  
He stood up to answer it. Mushra's fist. Mushrambo lay on the floor.  
"Fuck off, Mushra!" Zoey shut the door in Mushra's face and then knealt down next to Mushrambo.  
"Alright?" She smirked.  
"Mushra did say he'd beat the crap out of me. He will never succeed. Wait...I think I need a nurse." He smirked. She rolled her eyes and got to her feet.  
"If I had my powers - I'd pull you up but...I don't." She smirked. "So I won't." Mushrambo jumped to his feet and pulled her to his chest placing a kiss on her lips he looked down, turned her around and placed a hand on her stomache.  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too." She whispered back.

5 months into the pregnancy. It just got worse for Mushrambo.  
"I'm tired." She said yawning.  
"You've _just_ got out of bed!" He exclaimed. She gave him a death glare before going upstairs to bed. He followed her and got under the covers with her.  
"You don't sleep?" She asked.  
"I know. But I haven't seen you in a week." She nodded and laid on her back. He moved close to her and put a hand on her tummy - resting his head on her shoulder. He looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed.  
"You're beautiful."  
"I look like a fucking whale."  
"No you don't."  
"Yes I do." She knocked on the bedside table. "Oh look! I think it's the harpoonians looking for me!" He hid his laughter.  
"Shh, just go to sleep."  
"No! Because now you're going to watch me! That's creepy!"  
"Am I not allowed to look at you now?" He asked, sitting up.  
"Not while I'm sleeping!"  
He sighed. "Fine." He got out from the covers and left the room - slamming the door in the process.

Zoey's was two weeks late. She sat on the sofa - trying to get comfortable.  
"Stop fidgiting!" Mushrambo exclaimed.  
"Fuck sake! You try feeling like you're sat on a fucking cactus in the fucking antarctic wearing...wearing-" She burst into tears. "-Flip-flops!" He rolled his eyes and pulled her to his chest. This had been the first time he'd seen her in floods of tears before.  
"Do you want to go to the doctor's now?" He asked. She nodded. He helped her to her her feet and they made their way to the doctors.

They got to the doctor's when Zoey gripped his hand tightly.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Cramp. Bad cramp." She started screaming. A doctor ran over.  
"Sorry, what seems to be the-oh god! It's a good thing you brought her in, she's just gone into labour!" Judging by the size the baby was and the size Zoey was - they decided it would be best she had a ceaserian.  
Outside the room. Zoey would be going in alone, she was shaking - not because she was cold - but because she was frightened. Mushrambo was not allowed to go in with her. He gave her a kiss.  
"I'll be out here. Waiting." She smiled before being led away by the surgeon.

"I knew you were too posh to push." Mushrambo said to Zoey when he walked into the room she was in. She rolled her eyes.  
"It's a girl." She told him. He smiled. "Name?" She asked.  
"Mushrambo Junior."  
"That's _your_ ideal name for a _boy_. What about...Lily?"  
"No."  
"Rachel?"  
"No."  
"You say some names then!"  
"Claire?"  
"No."  
"Sam?"  
She thought about it. "Alright. Sam it is." The doctor knocked on the door and came in holding a baby girl in a pink blanket.  
"Who wants to hold her first?"  
"I will." They said simultaeneously. They looked at each other and smirked. "Ladies first." Mushrambo said.  
"You can. I've been a..." She looked at the baby then at him and thought. _'Complete fucking bitch_.' He laughed. The doctor handed Mushrambo the baby.  
"She's as beautiful as her mother." He said once the doctor left. Sam was blonde and pale like her mum and had crimson eyes like her dad.  
"It's just hit me." Zoey said. "I'm a mum...at 19."  
He looked at her. "I'm a dad at 20. By the way...you're not holding her. Ever." He smirked. She glared at him. "What? You've held her for 9 months!"  
Her eyes widened. "Mushra?" Mushrambo turned around.  
"Your neighbour said you were here." He glared at Mushrambo. "Why didn't you tell me she was in here?"  
"I promised her I'd stay with her."  
"That's good enough for me. Wow! She's so beautiful!" Mushrambo handed her to Mushra.  
"If you drop her, _Uncle_ Mushra - I will kill you!" Mushrambo warned.  
"I won't! What's it called?"  
"Err...**_she_** is called Sam." Zoey and Mushrambo said.  
"That's a boys name."  
"_Samantha_."  
"_Samual_."  
"It's Sam. Shut up - it's the _girl_ version." Zoey crossed her arms and looked lovingly at Sam.


	25. Just like Shinzo had wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

There's someone powerful enough for everyone. Even the most powerful enterran - Mushrambo. Zoey used to be a cage fighter but when she saves Binka she vows to be her guardian and protect her from danger as Binka makes her way to Shinzo. But when things go wrong, Mushrambo has a change of heart and also vows to help Binka - much to Zoey's disliking. (MushramboxOC)

Chapter Twenty Five

Sam had grown quickly. All Enterran children do. She was able to walk, talk and even read and write like an eight year old human. Even though she was only a few months old she was as tall as a three year old. She had shoulder length blonde hair, pale skin - but not as pale as Zoey - it was more Mushrambo's colour and she had crimson eyes like her father.  
Sam currently lived with Zoey. Zoey and Mushrambo had split up after an argument and...other things.  
Mushrambo had a new 'girlfriend' called Tanya. He was only with her in hopes of making Zoey jealous. Deep in his heart he still loved her - but they acted like they did when they first met.

**Knock Knock.**

"Daddy!" Sam ran in and hugged him.  
"Hi, Sammy! Zoey." He picked up his daughter and held her in one arm - waiting for Zoey to say something. "What?" He asked.  
"I know we haven't really spoken in a long time, Mushrambo." She said. _'But I need you to look after Sam for a few weeks._' She thought to him.  
"Okay." _'But why?_' He thought to her. _'Are you in trouble?_'  
She sighed. _'Let's just say I had a run in with an old...acquaintance.'_ "Look after her, alright." She stated, then thought _'I owe you._' He smirked. "Bye Sam." She smiled at the little girl who returned it before she ran down the path and dissapeared into the forest.  
"So. Sam...do you know where she's going?"  
"Who? Mummy?"  
"Yes."  
"She said she was going to see an old friend. I asked her if I could go with her but she said 'not today'." Mushrambo knew that Zoey's chosen words 'not today' were a cover up of a stern 'no. it's dangerous.' _'Crap. What if she needs my help...'_ He looked out the window and across the road - then a few houses to the right. _'I'm sure Mushra wouldn't mind babysitting.'_ He looked the other way. _'Or Binka.'_  
Tanya came downstairs. "Who's this cute little girl?" She asked. She was the complete opposite of Zoey. She had dark shoulder-length hair, tanned skin and yellow eyes. She was slim - not toned. She wore a brown skirt and a yellow t-shirt with brown boots.  
"This is Sam. My daughter." He replied.  
"She's so adorable! I've got to get to work. Bye!" She recived a kiss from Mushrambo and didn't notice the glare from Sam as she left the house.  
"What do you think of Tanya, Sam?" Mushrambo asked.  
_'I don't like her.'_ She thought. "She seems nice." Then thought: _'she's not mummy._' Mushrambo raised an eyebrow - Sam did have the tendancy to forget thing's - like Mushrambo being a telepath and Zoey being the lightning witch, Mushra being her Uncle and the fact that Kutal wasn't going to eat her.  
"That's good then." He said.  
"Why? You're not going to marry her are you?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. A look she must've learnt from her mother.  
"Depends." Sam stood up and screamed. Mushrambo was alarmed and looked behind him. _'She's screaming at me._' He thought. He picked her up and held her tightly to his shoulder when she started crying. "Sam. I'm going to tell you why." She nodded against him. "I want Zoey back."  
"I don't understand...why are you replacing her?"  
"I'm not replacing her but...if mummy doesn't want to come back - I will try anything."  
"So you want to make her jealous?"  
"In some ways."  
"Well, it's easy to make mummy jealous."  
"Really? How?" He looked at Sam and dried her eyes.  
"Well...she talks about you all the time...she hates Tanya-"  
"-How did she know about, Tanya?"  
She looked around the room and leant in to whisper in his ear. "I think she might be pshycic. Like have a crystal ball or something."  
Mushrambo laughed. "What makes you think that?"  
"Because she told me not to step outside the front door at three - I waited for the clock to strike three and when it did - one of those giant bird things crash landed there! It was huge...and it had a beak the size of my arm and head connected together." She looked at him so seriously, he had to hold in a laugh - to not offend her. "Maybe that's how she found out."  
"So mummy can see into the future then?"  
"I think so."  
"Ahh...why don't we go and see Uncle Mushra?" She crossed her arms and shook her head. "What about Kutal?"  
"No! He looks like he'll eat me!"  
"He won't eat you. What about Binka then?"

Binka was 16 now. She worked in a nursery.  
"Binka. Can you look after Sam for a while?"  
"Sure, Mushrambo, how long are you going to be?"  
"I'm not sure. I'm looking for someone." It was better to not let her worry about where Zoey was - she would tell Mushra.  
"Oh okay then - I hope you find them." Binka was pushed onto the floor as Sam ran over to hug her.

Mushrambo was used to this now. Follow the pull. It was weaker now he had a 'relationship' with Tanya - but it was still there, and he was going to follow it.

**Zoey's POV**

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." The Locator. The man who was plagueing my visions for the past week. "I suspect you've come here to card me." He looked over my body. Eww. Disgusting. "Unless you're here for something else." He smirked. Eww. Disgusting, once again.  
"Yes. I'm here to card you." I informed.  
"Well, you'll have a hard job."  
"What would make you say that? I'm one of the most powerful enterrans."  
"My powers. Make your powers null and void once your within five metres of me. You can't even do long range attacks - if that's what you're thinking! They'll bounce of my invisible force field!" He laughed.

**Normal POV**

He dissapeared. Zoey was lifted up from the floor and thrown into the trees. Crash landing on a certain samurai.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked from underneath him.  
"I could ask you the same question." He replied - not getting off. If Tanya was there right now - she wouldn't be Mushrambo's 'girlfriend' any more.  
"Get off." Zoey growled. Mushrambo sighed before getting to his feet and pulling her up aswell. She turned on her heel and began running into the trees where she was thrown from.  
"Sam told me, you still talk about me." He said, smirking when she stopped.  
"Hn. What makes you think they're _nice_ things?" The smirk was wiped from his face. She dissapeared into the trees.

Walking into the clearing - Zoey was pushed against a tree - her hands held tightly around her back. Someone pushed themselves against her back. She thought it was Mushrambo.  
"Fuck off!" She spat. Trying to push them away. They pulled her arms tighter - they felt like they were going to snap off.  
"Why? When you're the one that came looking for me?" He spun her round and met her lips with his. She struggled against him - but with now powers she was useless! He was really strong! She began to knee him in his gut when he thrust her against the tree by her throat. Her feet said goodbye to the floor and she couldn't breathe.  
_'Holy, shit! Holy, shit! Holy, shit, shit, shit!'_ She thought. She felt completely useless!  
She fell to her knees, when Mushrambo fly-kicked the guy away. _'I guess he can't block strength._' She thought to herself. She was helped to her feet.  
"You shouldn't be here." Mushrambo said.  
"Why not? He was plagueing my visions-"  
"-He's an old_...friend_ of mine_._" He spat the word 'friend'.  
"Oh..." She drew her dagger and lengthened it into a sword just as Mushrambo drew his. They plunged their swords into The Locator's chest just as he had raised his own weapon - an axe.  
The swords pierced through his heart and he fell to his knees. He glistened and changed into an encard just as Zoey turned her sword against Mushrambo's.  
"What are you doing?" He asked as her sword connected with his. She stared deeply into his eyes - broke the contact before he got hurt - dropped her sword and lunged for his face. He sheathed his sword and pulled her closer to him.

They picked Sam up from Binka's nursery the next day and Mushrambo made it clear to Tanya that he still loved Zoey and couldn't go on any longer with her. She said she completely understood. Sam was happy.  
Finally, they had nothing to worry about. There was the odd argument - but thay always made up. A happy little family - also known as: 'The Village Protectors'. Sam also devloped powers. She could control any metal object - and that was handy when fighting cadrians.  
The village was safe and everyone lived in peace - just like Shinzo had wanted.


End file.
